So Here We Are
by Anjie
Summary: Harry & Hermione used to be the best of friends growing up until one event changed everything. Now they hate each other with a passion. Will they ever become friends again and will they ever realize how much they truly love each other? AU fic.
1. CH 1: Best Friends Forever?

**Author's Note:** Hello all! This story is going to be an AU fic about Harry and Hermione. I have wanted to write an HP/HG fic for a long time now and I finally worked up the courage to do so. As of right now, I am going to keep the story under 25 chapters or less but we will see how that works out. This is my first HP fic so please give lots of feedback and constructive criticism. Also to any of you U.K. readers, providing suggestions about the British English dialogue would be brilliant! I studied abroad in England for 3 months this past year so I picked up a few things but I am not fluent in the everyday lingo so it would be awesome to have your input. Thanks everyone and I really hope you enjoy it!

Ages: they all are 17 and in their last year of high school/secondary school. Ginny is 16 and a year below them. Also, the story will overall be in Hermione's POV.

**Disclaimer:** Characters/HP world completely belong to the awesome J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing her characters for awhile.

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 1- BEST FRIENDS FOREVER?<strong>

"Watch where you are going Granger. People are _actually_ trying to walk here," a deep irritating voice announced above me.

I looked up to glare into the emerald green eyes that accompanied the horrible sound. I took a deep calming breath before rolling my eyes up at him as I continued to gather the books from the ground that had fallen out of my arms during our collision.

"Shame that you _actually_ have to try to walk. For most people it comes naturally. Then again, you always were rather on the slow side," I replied back finally standing up with my books firmly placed in my arms.

"I don't even need to justify that pathetic response with an answer. Just stay out of my way alright?" he stated with a glare before speeding off down the hallway toward his lackies.

I sighed again as I opened my locker door and put some of my books into it. Harry Potter was honestly the worst, most despicable guy I have ever had the unpleasant chance of knowing in my entire life. He was rude, conceited, arrogant, and exceedingly annoying. Sure he wasn't horrible to look at but he wasn't the _best_ looking guy around. Standing at a tall 6'2, green eyes, slightly muscular build, with black unruly hair, Potter thought he commanded the school. Girls practically drooled on themselves whenever he walked by, begging to have a chance with "the" Harry Potter. It was sickening to say the least. I mean what was so good about him anyway?

Closing my locker after retrieving the necessary school supplies needed for class, I leaned against it and looked across the hall at Potter. He was laughing with his group of male drones as I like to call them. His main group consisted of Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Draco and Ron were his two best friends and they were also the worst of the group. Draco slept with any skirt that crossed his path and was exceedingly rich and was sure to let others know it. Ron honestly had no brain in his head. He followed Harry's every move and worshipped the ground he walked on. It was sad really but I think he did it because he liked the attention that came with being a friend of "the" Harry Potter.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," a light female voice from beside me spoke out.

"Never. Hell will freeze over before that happens. Besides, he would probably melt the camera with his horribleness", I responded with a smile at her.

"Whatever you say Hermione," she smiled knowingly back before turning towards her locker on the left of mine.

Ginny was a good friend of mine. She was basically the only friend I had and the only person I could trust in this popularity contest that was considered a school. I've known her since we were young (she was 11 and I was 12 at the time) when she and her family moved into our neighborhood. She was the youngest and the only girl of a big family of 5 older brothers. She was very pretty with long red hair, brown eyes, and long slender legs that would make any guy crawl at her feet. She was incredibly popular and could have any guy in the school. However, none of that mattered to me. Ginny was the type of friend that would die for you and stick with you through thick and thin. Surprisingly enough, one of her brother's is Ron.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Ginny asked turning to look at me.

"Reading, I need to prepare for my internship interview tomorrow," I replied.

"Oh that's right. I completely forgot about that. I'm sure you will do fine Hermione there is no doubt about it. If anyone is qualified for the position it will be you. No worries."

"Well Ginny I am glad that you possess such a high confidence level but I still must prepare just as well."

"Of course you must. You wouldn't be you without it. I was just wondering…" Ginny trailed off looking at her bright purple fingernails.

"What is it? Let it out," I inquired with a raise of my eyebrows.

"Well, it's just that there is a party tonight at the Malfoy's and I really wanted you to suck it up and go!"

"Malfoy, as in Draco Malfoy?"

"Well yes. I mean is there another Malfoy?"

"It is a very real possibility considering all of the females he has been with at this school alone."

"Oh Hermione really. I think you should go, it will be good for you to get out every once in awhile. Let loose, maybe grab a drink or two."

"No thanks. I do not enjoy entertaining the idea of engaging in underage drinking. Besides, if it's Malfoy's party, you know who will be attending."

"It is only fair. Harry IS Draco's best friend. You cannot expect him not to be there."

"I know and that is exactly why I am not going."

"Honestly Hermione, I don't understand you sometimes. You two used to be the best of friends growing up. What could have possibly happened that was _that_ terrible to end your friendship? I know it happened before I moved here but you keep refusing to tell me. Until you do, I am going to keep thinking that you just secretly want to shag him senseless and simply do not have the courage to make the first move," Ginny said in a smug tone crossing her arms.

I rolled my eyes playfully at her shaking my head. Just then the bell for homeroom rang and everyone in the hallway started getting ready to walk towards their respective classrooms. I grabbed my book bag off of the floor and said goodbye to Ginny as we parted ways toward our own classrooms. I glanced one more look at Harry as I turned to leave and saw him looking at me as well. We locked eyes for a second before looking away as his girlfriend at the time Cho Chang came up to put her arms around his waist. Turning away from the offending sight, I walked in the direction of my homeroom.

Ginny was right. There was a time when Harry and I used to be the best of friends. I thought that nothing could come in between our friendship, but I had been wrong.


	2. CH 2: Fistful of Sand

**Author's Note:** This chapter is inspired by The Bravery's song "Fistful of Sand". The chapter will focus more on Harry and Hermione's childhood friendship. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 2- FISTFUL OF SAND<strong>

_FLASHBACK – 9 years ago_

I enjoyed walking to the park near our house in London after school and sitting down under my favourite tree with a book. My parents finally relented two weeks ago to let me walk the short distance to the park on my own with the promise that I would not speak to "strangers". Sure I was 8 years old but I was not one of those easily swayed children.

Suddenly, my books were forced out of my hands and on to the dirt.

"Oops, how clumsy of me," a girl my age with bright blue eyes and long blond hair said in an annoyingly sweet voice. She did not sound the least bit apologetic.

Her name was Rebecca and man did I hate her. Rebecca and her three little friends, Laney, Marie, and Lavender were the most popular girls at my primary school and they just so happened to be the meanest girls in our year.

I bit my lip trying to control my anger when I heard a boy's voice behind me.

"Yes it was Rebecca, especially since you will have to pick up all of the books after you so _conveniently_ knocked them out of Hermione's hands," the irritated voice responded.

It was my best friend Harry. He smiled at me reassuringly before turning back to my enemies with a glare.

"Oh Harry why must you continue to defend that pathetic bookworm. You are so much better than—"

"I highly suggest that you do not finish that sentence. Don't you girls have _anything_ else to do? Maybe go play dress up or annoy someone else for a change?" Harry interrupted pushing his glasses further up on to his face.

"Oh Harry such the joker. We actually do have some place to be though. Let's go girls. See you 'round Harry, Hermione," Rebecca replied with a smile towards Harry and a disgusted look towards me. She and her little friends followed along behind her, carefully stepping over my fallen books.

"Here, let me get these for you. I'm sorry you ran in to the four idiots," Harry said as he bent down to pick all of my books and carry them in his arms.

"Thanks for standing up for me. You really don't need do that. I can handle them, really," I replied with a sigh, following behind him as he walked toward my favourite spot.

"We've been friends since we were babies, nothing is going to change that. You are my best friend Hermione. No one has a right to act that way towards you if I can do something about it," He asserted as he took my hand for me to sit down beside him under the tree.

"Nonetheless, thank you. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you would be out practising football with Draco and Sirius."

"I was but plans changed. Draco has to go with his mum to his aunt's house and Uncle Sirius said we would practise later today instead."

"Oh I see," I said with a nod looking down at my books on the ground.

"What's wrong? Let me guess, you didn't get perfect marks on our last paper assignment? You can't expect to be perfect all the time, it's okay to make mistakes. You taught me that," Harry stated sensing something wrong with me.

"It's not that. I did manage to get perfect marks by the way. 3 points over I might add," I answered with a smile looking at him.

"Of course, I would have expected nothing less. 3 points though, not 5? Someone is slacking off these days aren't they," He responded with a grin.

"Ha ha," I said hitting him playfully on the shoulder. "I've just been thinking a lot lately about growing up and the kind of person I am becoming. I don't know if like it. Maybe Rebecca is right…" I trailed off.

"The type of person you are becoming? Hermione, you are 8 years old not 25. And I happen to like the person that you are. You are brave, intelligent—"

"And that right there is the problem. I'm only book smart. Who is going to actually want to ever be with someone like me? I'm not pretty to Rebecca's standards, I'm not funny, and I lead an incredibly dull life. My idea of fun is curling up with a good book on quantum physics," I said dejectedly.

"Please stop comparing yourself to Rebecca, I honestly may throw up if I hear her name once more. She won't always look that way. Besides, I don't surround myself with stupid people so you should feel quite honoured," He responded with a smile.

I smiled back at him feeling reassured once again. I was being a little silly I suppose. We were only kids after all. I picked up my book and began reading against the tree as he picked up the football that he had brought with him that I didn't see earlier. He ran off a little distance away from the tree and started doing some kicking drills. I looked at him from over my book watching him for a bit before I went back to my reading.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACKFLASHFORWARD — 4 years later (12 years old)_

"Seriously I give up. This is ridiculous. When will I ever need to know this stuff? I don't plan on becoming an English professor or something!" Harry announced in irritation throwing his pen on the ground.

We were in Harry's room sprawled out on the middle of the floor with our English homework surrounding us. He asked me over to help him with our English assignment that was due tomorrow. Why he waited so long to start working on the assignment was beyond me. I finished the homework after school the same day it was given out three days ago. Truth be told, I really enjoyed the assignment. Maybe it was a little bit too short in my opinion but the students always seemed to complain (Harry included) when I asked the teacher to assign more. So I've given up on the idea.

"It's very simple once you get the logistics of it. In this sentence, the instructions require you to just identify the dangling participle," I said to him patiently pointing at his paper.

"Yeah I still don't know what that means Hermione," He answered in frustration running his hands through his unruly hair. I tried not to concentrate on that distracting act. He seemed to do it whenever he could not get something right. It was actually kind of cute. Did I just say that?

"The dangling participle, or the grammatical error in the sentence structure occurs when the phrase in the sentence usually does not attach to a word at all. For example, if I were to say… "At the age of six, my family decided to purchase a cat", what would be the dangling participle?" I asked him as I bit my lip trying not to reveal the answer.

"Hmm. Well, wouldn't it be "at" because its not really attached to a noun or anything right?" He asked looking at me nervously.

"Correct Harry! See I knew you could do it. You just needed an example. Now apply that logic to the rest of the sentences," I replied happily with a smile. He smiled back at me with a shake of his head at my enthusiasm.

Harry went back to finishing off the English assignment. I got up from the floor grabbed a book that I brought over for light reading, and sat down on his comfortable bed. I smiled to myself as I looked around his room. Gone were the days of buzz light year bed sheets and posters of Star Wars characters. The room was overwhelmed by his love of football and rugby, football mostly. I turned my attention back down to Harry who seemed to be writing profusely on the paper. Sometimes I worried about him.

You see, a mass murderer killed Harry's parents when he had been 1 years old. Sirius had agreed to watch Harry while his parents had gone out in celebration of his mother Lilly's birthday. On their way back from a restaurant, the killer named Tom Riddle had held them at gunpoint demanding that they hand over the car before he shot and killed them. Riddle has never been found and I think that fact has always been especially hard on Harry, knowing that his parent's killer is still at large after all of these years. Since that day, Harry's godfather, rightfully known as Uncle Sirius, took him in as his own. Sirius was honestly one of the most important people in Harry's life and they were a good match for each other.

"Harry, did you want to go out and catch a movie…Oh hello Hermione, I did not know that you were coming over today. Helping the senseless boy with his homework again?" Sirius announced stepping in to the room.

"I'm not senseless," Harry asserted throwing an extra pen at his uncle. His uncle caught it and threw it back at him playfully.

"Hello Sirius. He just needed a bit of help with our English homework. He got the hang of it rather quickly so I think he should be fine," I said with a smile.

"Well that's good. Can't have him walking around with an empty whole in his head. Thank you Hermione. One day I tell you, he will gather his wits about him and pop the question," Sirius responded with a grin.

"Alright that's enough of you. We need to finish our schoolwork and we can go to the movies later. You're distracting me," Harry jumped in with a slight red tent to his cheeks. I was just as bad. I hated when Sirius suggested that we were going to marry one day. It always gave me an odd feeling that I have yet to put a finger on.

"Blah blah, just let me know. Hermione, always a pleasure and of course you are invited to come along," He said before closing the door behind him with a salute.

"Sorry about that. You know how he gets," Harry told me with a sigh.

"Its fine. Lets just check on your progress. Let me see your paper," I replied trying to change the subject.

He handed me his paper and I looked it over. Shaking my head with approval I looked down at him on the floor to hand his paper back when I saw a weird expression crossing his face as he stared at me. Self-conscious, I sat the paper down and brushed my hands over my busy hair.

"What is it? Is there something in my hair?" I asked skeptically.

"No, no your hair is perfect," He responded still staring at me intently.

"Then what is it? You are really unnerving me Harry."

"I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what exactly?"

"IfIcouldkissyou," He mumbled out quickly.

"What, I didn't catch that?" I asked him again with a confused look on my face.

"I said, I was wondering if it would be alright if I could kiss you. Just once, its okay if you say no," He answered again nervously running his hands through his hair.

"Oh," I responded in shock. Harry Potter wanted to kiss me? Was this some sort of joke? Did Draco put him up to this? No, Harry wasn't like that. But it was so weird! Why did he want to kiss _me_ of all people? My heart was starting to pound a mile a minute. It weren't as if I never imagined kissing someone, but kissing my best friend was a new idea altogether. "Umm, okay if you want to that's fine," I finally answered with a nod of my head.

"Really? B-brilliant," He stuttered out.

He got up and walked towards me and sat down next to me on the bed. He looked deep at me with those piercing green eyes before glancing down toward my lips. I licked my lips nervously and thought that the best thing to do was to take control of the situation. I leaned slightly closer to him and he took the hint and did the same before locking his soft lips on to mine.

In that moment, something awakened in me. Sure I was extremely nervous, but it just felt so right. He started moving his lips against mine hesitantly and I reacted more encouragingly in kind. He placed his hand on my cheek before softly breaking the kiss. We panted against each other, looking at one another in the eyes.

"Wow," Harry whispered to me with a slow smile coming to his face.

I smiled back biting my lip. Harry kissed me and it felt great! Nothing could break this moment.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later—<em>

I was still walking on the clouds after that magical kiss from Harry three days earlier. He had pratised a lot in preparation for his football team's championship so I hadn't seen him as much lately. Not a great deal changed after that moment but I found myself trying to be near him as much as I could. Whenever we did homework together, I would try to sit closer than necessary to answer his questions. At times I even found him touching my hand when I handed him an extra pen or piece of parchment. I don't really know what was occurring between us but all I knew was that I never wanted it to end.

I just started walking down the block that would lead to my home when I saw Harry ahead of me about to cross the street. I almost called out to him until I saw his friends come around the corner surrounding him. I stood back for a bit trying to hide a little behind my neighbours' house. I didn't have a problem with his friends but I wasn't really in the mood to hear them talk about football pratise like I knew they were about to do. I was definitely not a sports fan.

"Hey mate," Harry announced in greeting at Draco, Dean, and Seamus. They all exchanged similar greetings before Draco spoke up.

"We are about to head over to the park for a pick up game of football. Do you want to come along?" Draco asked.

"No, I will catch up with you guys later. I am meeting with Hermione," He replied.

"What is with you lately Potter? All you ever want to do is go study with the bookworm. Nothing against her really but it can't be that exciting. I mean its not as if you are actually _getting_ anything out of it. I've been telling you for years now you've got to move on. There are tons of girls just waiting to be with "the" Harry Potter," Draco emphasized impatiently.

"I do not want to be with someone who only wants to be with "the" Harry Potter. I don't want to be with someone who only cares about how wealthy I am or about how famous I am because of my parent's death. It's sick and wrong. Besides, when I kissed Hermione—"

"Hold on. Did you just say you kissed _Granger_? Have you gone mad mate?"

"No. It just happened."

"You cannot go around kissing people like her if you want to get somewhere with people like Rebecca or even Cho. I know how much you want Cho. Now is the time to decide. Either you want to be with Granger or Cho, which is it?" Draco demanded.

I could not believe that piece of scum Malfoy. He was always annoying and full of himself, but demanding that Harry pick between his best friend and a girl that he was starting to fancy is just low. Of course I knew that Harry wouldn't abandon me. I remembered that Draco and the others had teased Harry about Cho but I never really thought he cared for her very much. Not to mention the fact that he had kissed me, not Cho! Why would he do that unless he actually liked me as more than a friend? Nonetheless, I had full confidence in Harry to blow Draco's demand off. I almost laughed at the silliness of it all.

"Hermione is a friend but Cho is all I ever wanted," Harry finally replied to his friends.

"Alright then, the sooner you ditch her the easier it will be to win Cho. Come on, pratise with us and forget about Granger," Draco said clapping a hand over his shoulder as they all started walking further down the street.

And just like that the best friend I thought I knew, the best friend that I shared everything with including our first kiss, abandoned me. To say it hurt was an understatement. Calls from him went unanswered and when he came over, I threw a box full of the stuff he gave to me throughout our childhood at his chest. He never knew that I had overheard his conversation with Malfoy and his friends and he didn't need to. I told him that our friendship was over and to never talk to me again. And just like that, he blew away from my life like a fistful of sand.

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I hope that you have all enjoyed the story so far. As I have said before, I am trying to write this from a British standpoint and I am only American so give me a little break please if its not perfect. As with my other stories, I will always update with two chapters at a time because I just feel that it is wrong to keep people waiting forever. The next chapter will go back to the present. Please read and review! Thanks! =]


	3. CH 3: Challenges

**Author's Note:** It has been graciously pointed out to me that I did not clarify that this fic is a non-magic (a.k.a. muggle) fic. So now you have it. Thanks so much for the reviews so far. It really inspires me to keep going. Some of you guys have even had some predictions for the story already, which is great! We will see how your predictions pan out as the fic progresses. Now, on to the next chapter!

**Warning:** To those Cho lovers, be prepared for major bashing in this story. Honestly, I did not _hate_ her in the books I just found her extremely annoying and sort of full of herself for the most part. So for those Cho shippers, it is definitely going to be a bumpy ride.

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 3 Challenges <strong>

School went by slowly and uneventfully as usual. I had received perfect marks on my physics exam and calculus assignment. I told my physics teacher that more extra credit should be provided on the next exam. It was definitely too short of a test as well, but I did not bother to get in to that. Currently, I was in my advanced literature class, reading my new book that I picked up from the library yesterday while I waited for class to start. I was completely engrossed in my book until I heard a high-pitched voice ring out behind me.

"Harry, you are coming to my tennis match today aren't you?" the high-pitched voice known as Cho asked.

"I think so. It depends on when football pratise ends of course," Potter replied softly.

"You _think_ so? Shouldn't it be an automatic yes? I always go to your matches rain or shine. I am your _girlfriend_ you know," Cho responded in a whiny voice.

"Yes I know that but I don't ask you to go to every match. You just decide to. I would completely understand if you had an assignment to do or something."

"You always take precedence over silly class work you know that. As it should be. You have a duty as a boyfriend—"

"Oh Cho please don't start with that again. I don't want to deal with that right now."

"Excuse me?"

I sighed out loud rolling my eyes at their irritating banter. They went through this stupid argument it seemed like at least twice a week. I wondered why they had to pick their seats near my side of the room. It was complete and utter torture. I still didn't understand why Potter ever appeared to be surprised by Cho's personality. Of course school did not matter to her, she was after all a part of Rebecca's crowd since age 14. All that mattered to them was boys, make-up, clothes, oh and did I forget to mention boys?

I closed my book impatiently knowing that I would never be able to enjoy it at this rate. I glanced to my side to see Cho and Harry still arguing over something. At this point, she now managed to contort her face in to a big, almost pathetic pout. How she managed to get in to this class was beyond me. I knew that Cho was making passable marks in our class and Harry surprisingly was doing well above average. I like to think that my school work ethic rubbed off on him as we were growing up, but then I remembered that I absolutely did _not_ care. My attention was suddenly drawn to the front of the room as our teacher walked to the front desk. This was by far my favourite teacher and every word that came out of her mouth was filled with incredible knowledge. Her name was—

"Ms. McGonagall, is it true that we are being paired off for our end of the term assignment? Do we have a choice in the matter?" a girl named Susan Bones announced.

Immediately all eyes turned to the front of the room at McGonagall. Where did she hear about this? Surely, I would have been one of the first students to hear about this.

"I do not know how you have come upon this bit of information Ms. Bones, nonetheless, it is true. For your end of the term assignments, you will be paired off according to a list that I have drawn up. The task will involve for you and your partner to pick an author from the approved reading list, write a 6,000-word research paper, and present your findings to the rest of the class. This will be due at the end of the term, so in two months time. Are there any questions before I move on? Yes Ms. Chang?" Ms. McGonagall said with a nod at the raised hand.

"So I know that you said that there is already a list, but I was just wondering that if we do not like the person we are partnered with, could we maybe swap?" Cho asked excitedly.

"Absolutely not. Any other questions? Good. Now, be mindful of the list for I will not read it off again. Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom and Padma Patil…"

My mind started to wander as I thought about that list. All I could think was "please not Harry Potter". I remembered the last time we were paired together for something. It was a disaster. It ended up with me punching Draco in the face and biting Harry's arm. He still had the mark on his arm if I recalled and that always made me feel better about the situation.

"Cho Chang and Justin Finch-Fletchley…" McGonagall's voice continued down the list.

"Oh bloody hell," Cho mumbled under lips in dismay.

I tried to not laugh at the idea of those two working together. Fletchley was definitely a prick. He sort of reminded me of Draco in the female department. Cho and Fletchley would be highly entertaining.

"So Cho…" Justin trailed off with a wink towards Cho.

"Don't even think about it. Harry, did you just see what he did to me?" Cho whispered angrily towards Harry.

"What? No. Oh Fletchley, keep your eyes to yourself," Harry responded in a clearly bored tone.

"Arg! Seriously?" Cho said with a frown before a full out argument broke out between the pair of them quietly.

Cho and Harry have only been together for I think about a year now officially, but with their constant bickering, it felt like 50. I ignored their quiet fighting as I turned my attention back to McGonagall.

"Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"What?" Harry and I both exclaimed at the same time looking at each other with disbelief on our faces.

"I said I would _not_ repeat the list again. Not even for you Ms. Granger. Now where was I…" McGonagall replied looking back down at her list.

_Later that day—_

"And that ends the story of my horrific day," I finished with a sigh turning towards my locker.

"Honestly Hermione working with Harry cannot be that bad. Look on the bright side, maybe this will be an opportunity for you to work things out between the two of you. God forbid maybe you even become friends again after this," Ginny replied teasingly.

I shook my head as I zipped my book bag closed with all of my necessary school supplies for tonight's homework inside. I had just finished telling Ginny about being paired off with Harry for our literature assignment. To say she had been understanding would be a total lie. She thought the whole thing was amusing as well as a possible turning point for Harry and I's non-existent relationship. I still didn't tell her about the reason we were no longer friends for that simple reason. She probably would say that it was just a "misunderstanding" that we needed to work it out. That was Ginny for you: the problem solver.

"Ginny, you alright?" Harry said in greeting as he approached Ginny and I from across the hallway.

"I'm doing fine and you?" She responded with a smile.

"Great. Do you mind if I talk to Hermione alone for a few minutes?" He asked looking between the two of us.

"Sure, I needed to go see Ron anyway about when he was ready to go home. I will ring you later?" She asked pointedly at me.

I gave her a look telling her not to dare leave me but all she did was smile knowingly and wave goodbye before walking off. All I could do was stare at her long red hair whipping behind her.

"Listen. I know that you probably do not want to work with me and the feeling is completely mutual. So I suggest that we just make the best of it and get a good mark on our assignment. What do you say?" Harry said looking at me with his arms crossed.

"I say that you are right about me not wanting to work with you," I responded before I started to walk down the hallway away from him. He reached out a hand pulling me back and I impatiently shook his hand from my arm.

"This is exactly what I thought would happen. You are so stubborn in your ways that you can't even act civilized to finish a damn project together!"

"Civilized? I assure you that I very well know how to act civilized you conceited jerk!"

"Could have fooled me."

"Well if you have nothing of importance to say besides insult my intellect I will be going now."

"No, wait. Look I didn't want to get in a row with you. Can we just agree to disagree and work together for one bloody project?"

"Fine, but under one condition."

"Why does there have to be a condition involved? Do I get to make conditions as well?"

"No, now are you in or not."

"Fine, what is the condition?"

"You have to promise that you will _not_ think that this will lead to a friendship or something else," I asserted crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well you are quite full of yourself aren't you? I do have a girlfriend named Cho, maybe you have heard of her?" He answered with a shake of his head in disbelief.

"I'm serious Potter. You either agree to this or I cannot work with you."

"I agree with your ridiculously unnecessary condition. Good enough?"

"I don't really care, you agreed is all I am concerned about. We should meet two days from now to work on general ideas for the project. If you were to prepare a list of ideas that would be very beneficial as well," I said positioning my book bag higher up my shoulders.

"I can tell this is going be a great assignment already," He said sarcastically with a shake of his head.

"See you in two days," I answered before continuing my walk down the hallway.

I did not have particularly high hopes for us working together cohesively but as long as we worked hard and got the perfect mark that was necessary, I could care less about becoming friends again. That ship had long set sail and I really didn't see it ever coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I think that I may have made Hermione seem a little heartless in this chapter but I assure you all that a change in her personality is definitely on its way. I wonder how their project is going to work out…Click to the next chapter to find out more!


	4. CH 4: Strangers, again

The title for this story was inspired by the short film "Strangers, again" by Wong Fu Productions on youtube. I suggest you all go and watch it. =]

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 4 Strangers, again<strong>

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I've been in here. It looks the same but different somehow," Harry announced as he walked in to my bedroom.

"Little Mermaid is no longer my hero. Her bikini was quite scandalous when you grow up and actually have the mindset to think about it," I replied with a small smile on my face as I pulled out my study table to the middle of the room along with two chairs.

He laughed as he walked up to one of my many bookshelves that covered the walls. I invited Harry over for our English project and I was nervously beginning to wonder if that was such a good idea. I watched as he looked over all of the different books I possessed. Gone were the days of my favourite Disney princess Little Mermaid surrounding the walls. And the girly bright pink colour tones of my room had been replaced with a more subtle soft purple. Ginny said my room screamed librarian. But if having a nice spacious room neatly organised with all of my favorite books made it look like a library, so be it. I loved the library and I did not see what the big deal was anyway…

"This sort of reminds me of a—"

"Let me guess, library?" I offered as I took a seat at my study table.

"Well yeah," Harry responded with a nod as he took a seat across from me.

"Let's just get started okay. Did you bring your ideas for the project?" I said tapping my foot impatiently under the table.

"Uhh yeah its right here," He replied handing a parchment towards me. I scanned the list nodding my head in approval at a few items before setting it down and laying my papers across the table.

"That's an okay start. I've come up with a few ideas as well."

"You call that a few?" He asked in shock looking down at my 10-pages of notes.

"Well excuse me for being prepared."

"There is a difference between being prepared and being borderline barmy and you are about to fall off the deep end."

"Why you arrogant little—"

"Hermione dear, your father and I were going to order take out later tonight. What would you like to—oh Harry, it is such a pleasant surprise to see you!" My mother interrupted as she crossed over to crush Harry in a hug.

"Ah you too Jean. How have you been?" He replied politely before patting her back and pulling away.

"Good, good. My how you have grown! Would you look at that? Quite the handsome young gentleman you are becoming!" My mother embarrassingly squealed in delight.

I always felt a tad bit bad for breaking off my friendship with Harry for what it did to my mother. She always treated him like a surrogate son and she, like Sirius, believed that we would be married one day too. Of course she understood when I broke down about what happened, but I don't think she ever lost hope that we would become friends again.

I never told my father about what happened. All I mentioned was that we would never be friends again. However, that was enough for him. He believed that Harry had to have broken his "princess'" heart, which was unacceptable in his book. I always feared the day when they would cross paths again and I tried to minimise the possibilities of that happening to as few as possible. I had to get mum out of here before dad came in to see what was taking so long.

"Umm mum, take out is fine. How about Chinese? We haven't had that in awhile," I spoke up trying to rush things along.

"Oh yeah that sounds good honey. Harry dear, are you staying for dinner? We should make a night out of it. Maybe call Sirius over—"

Before Harry could answer the question I jumped in. "He can't stay long mum. We just have to get started a bit on the project and then he has to go to football pratise," I said hurriedly.

"This late at night? It's already half past 5. That seems a tad bit unreasonable to me," my mother smartly questioned with a raise of her eyebrow. What was I going to do…?

"What Hermione meant to say was that I had a pick up football match with my teammates later. Otherwise, I would love to stay. Truly I would. Maybe some other time. It is really good to see you again," Harry corrected smoothly.

"Oh, well that is such a shame. You are finally friends again. Do come over with your Uncle soon alright?" My mum asserted a little dejectedly as she walked closer towards the door.

"Uh mom that won't ever be happ—"

"Will do. I will definitely let him know," Harry interrupted me. I turned to glare at him and he gave me a significant look.

"Alright then. See you later. Hermione, don't work too hard," She called over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

Harry sat back down and looked at my pages of notes. I bit my lip impatiently waiting for him to explain himself.

"Look, you and I are clearly not friends and I doubt we ever will be again. I just didn't want to make your mum unhappy. I know how much our friendship meant to her and I can imagine that it really hurt her when it ended. I didn't want to put her down that road again. Can we just get started now?" He spoke up looking in to my eyes.

"Sure," I replied quietly before looking back down at my notes.

His deep green eyes were unnerving me and the sooner we got to work on the project the better. It was weird that he did that for my mum. I never thought that he was completely heartless but it was peculiar to see him acting similarly to how he used to be growing up as a child. I tried not to dwell on it too much as I engrossed myself into our project once more.

* * *

><p><em>An hour and a half later—<em>

We were making a great deal of progress in drawing up plans for the assignment when my mobile started to ring unexpectedly. Picking up the device off my bed, I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked turning away from our project for the time being. A huge smile started to cross my face as I listened to the voice on the other end of the line. "Really? I would love to. Thank you so much sir, I promise not to disappoint," I answered excitedly trying not to jump and down. I turned back towards the study table with the phone pressed to my ear meeting Harry's questioning look. "Thank you so much again. Okay, goodbye."

I sat back down biting my lip to contain my smile and turned back to our notes.

"What was that about?" Harry asked impatiently awaiting my answer.

"Oh. I interviewed for an internship this coming summer at a law firm in New York and I got it!" I exclaimed not really caring at that moment that I was being so happy around a non-friend.

"Brilliant! That's amazing Hermione. Congratulations," Harry said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Umm, thank you," I said in a surprised tone.

"I had no clue that you were thinking of going in to law."

"Yeah, I have for awhile now. I just can't decide if I want to go Uni here or in the States."

"Wow, but if you go to the States, won't you also have to pratise law there?"

"Yes, that is why the decision is so hard. I would have to move there officially."

"That is a big decision. You've changed so much," Harry said looking at me intensely.

I didn't know what to say in that moment. I didn't know what was happening between us. This was the first time I opened up to him about anything in years and it oddly felt good to have his support again. However, the spell was broken with the sound of his mobile ringing.

"Excuse me," He muttered politely before opening the phone.

"Harry! When are you coming over?" the voice on the other end whined loudly.

"Cho, I told you I had to work on the English assignment today. I will be over later," He answered almost impatiently.

"I still don't understand why you have to go to _Granger's _house. I feel so sorry for you. Hurry up love," Cho replied.

He muttered a quick goodbye and closed the phone. "I should get going. We are good with our progress right?" He asked as he started to pack his book bag.

"Yeah its sufficient for now," I answered softly.

"Okay then. Bye," He called over his shoulder as he started to walk out of my room.

"Bye," I called back with a sigh.

I looked down at our forgotten project with a frown. I can't believe I thought even for a split second that he was the same person I once knew. And just like that, we were strangers, again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ah silly Cho had to ruin everything didn't she? Hopefully things get better. Well, you know the drill. Please read and review! Thanks!


	5. CH 5: Surprises

**Author Note:** As always, thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm glad you are all liking it so far. As a pre-warning I will be semi-bashing the Kardashians. I don't have anything against the Kardashians (I actually watch the show as a guilty pleasure), I just feel that for the purposes of Hermione's character, she would definitely not like them or any reality show for that matter. Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 5 Surprises<strong>

"What a slut! No, what a whore!" Ginny shouted through our Skype video chat.

"I would hardly call her that. She seems pretty committed to Harry and I don't really imagine her going astray," I replied back as I continued to do my calculus extra credit problems.

I had just finished telling Ginny about the project session I had with Harry the day before. She had then taken it upon herself to call Cho different repugnant names for interrupting my " friendship progress" with Harry as she liked to call it.

"As your best-friend it is my duty to make you feel better and the best way for me to do that is by name calling. Now, are you going to allow me to do my job or not?" She said with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Fine," I answered with a shake of my head.

"I got it! What a slore! It is a new American phrase I learned recently. A combination of a slut and a whore. Brilliant isn't it?" She announced happily.

"Let me guess. Kardashians?" I asked knowingly.

"Of course," She smiled with a flip of her red hair.

Ginny had recently come in to a Kardashian phase and she had become unnaturally obsessed with the t.v. show. Apparently, there was a reality t.v. show called "Keeping Up with the Kardashians" that featured a family focusing more on these 3 sisters. She tried to tell me more about the episodes and the spin-offs but I lost interest after she told me that it was a reality show. She tried to make me watch an episode once and I felt as if I were losing brain cells. I loved Ginny, but we honestly had two completely different tastes.

"I still don't understand why I can't just come over. It would be so much easier than video chatting."

"I have school work to do and if you came over it would be too distracting."

"I promise it won't be distracting. You could do you work. I could paint my nails, oh and talk about this amazing new dress I saw at Harrods the other day. Oh maybe you are right, sorry."

"Told you. Video chat is much more productive. I can talk to you and do my work without feeling as if I am ignoring you."

"True. Oh hold on Ron is calling me," She replied turning away from the screen to answer her brother. "The Potter clones including he himself are at my house to have a pick game of football in the backyard. Honestly, do they ever do anything else? I prefer Rugby so much more. Now THAT is a sport." Ginny spoke into the camera.

"I bet Cho is having a field day. Isn't it the girls' last tennis match today?" I said with a smirk.

"You are so right it is! It's been publicised all over school. I would hate to be on the receiving end of that. By the way, I have something to tell you that is deeply important," Ginny answered looking too excited for her own good.

"I just finished my calculus problems so I'm all yours. However, I do dread to discover what it is you have to say," I said looking at her on the screen.

"The thought just came to me with the whole Potter clan here and all. So at Draco's party…"

"You didn't Weasley?"

"How do you know already? I didn't say anything. Did Draco—"

"Ugh and with Malfoy nonetheless! I knew you had to have done something with someone but with him, really?" I exclaimed in disgust.

"I couldn't help it. You know he has those dreamy cloudy eyes full of—"

"Mistrust," I interrupted.

"No. I was going to say surprise. Like you never know what is going to happen next. It's quite thrilling," She said with a smile.

"I bet it is. It must be quite thrilling to think to yourself, 'it could possibly go one of two ways with Draco. Pregnancy or an STD,'" I replied playfully.

"Hermione, you are so silly sometimes. But on a serious note, I think I might be falling for him."

"One night of passion leads to falling in love? That is so unlike you. Whatever happened Michael Corner in your year? Or weren't you starting to fancy Dean?'

"Corner is a prick. He makes Fletchley seem like the Pope and Dean was just taking too long. Very slow that one. Now Draco, aw Draco," Ginny answered with a dreamy sigh.

"Charming. Do your brothers know about this? Surely Fred and George would have something to say about this and I could imagine that Ron would go mad with anger," I replied raising an eyebrow.

"And that is exactly why they are _not _going to find out Hermione," She said giving me a significant look.

"Alright, alright but if you think this is going to turn in to something serious, I don't see how you could possibly keep this a secret for very long," I asserted.

Just then I heard a knock on Ginny's bedroom door accompanied by a voice that sounded a lot like—

"Is that Draco?" I asked opening my mouth in shock.

"Bye Hermione I have got to go!" Ginny rushed out before turning the camera off.

I shook my head at my friend's antics. I did not really want to fathom Draco with Ginny, but as long as she was happy that was enough for me. This surprising piece of information definitely took my mind off my non-existent friendship with Harry.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later…<em>

"So how is your "secret" relationship with Draco going?" I asked Ginny as I picked my books out of my locker in preparation for the library.

"Shhh, we haven't discussed it yet. And its going great so far," She whispered frantically looking around for invisible ears listening in on the conversation.

"So happy for you," I said sarcastically. Honestly, they had the strangest relationship imaginable. "Well I am off to the library. See you later," I finished moving away from our lockers.

Ginny didn't respond due to the fact that she was too busy pretending not to stare at Draco who was also doing the same. I smiled as I made my way down the hallway. I was minding my own business when a solid body collided in to mine, knocking my books from my hands. I rolled my eyes in irritation as I leaned down to retrieve them.

"I'm so sorry," a deep apologetic voice spoke to me as he moved his hands to quickly grab up the fallen books.

"It's fine," I replied trying to control my annoyance. I stood up from the ground with my books once again in my arms.

"McLaggen, Cormac," The boy in front of me announced as he held one of my books in his arms.

"Good for you," I responded with a frown as I reached out my hand signaling for him to give me my book.

"No, I meant that it is my name. Cormac McLaggen. I'm new here and I can tell that you are clearly upset by presence. So I will just be handing you you're book back now and getting out of your life," He said dejectedly.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I've just had too many books fall out of my arms due to others rudeness and I just thought that you were being one of them. I'm Hermione Granger," I amended holding a hand out for him to shake.

"You are forgiven. Have you ever considered that maybe people knock them out of your arms on purpose to get your attention? You seemed mighty focused walking down that hallway," He said with a cute smile on his face. I cannot believe I just thought that…

"Well there are other ways to start up a conversation."

"Right you are."

"If you don't mind I must be going to the library now. I have lot of school work to do."

"Oh of course I do not want to keep you from your studies. It was a pure pleasure to meet you Hermione. I hope to see you again very soon."

"That's very possible, it is a small school," I said with a nod.

He smiled at me and I nervously returned it. He walked down the hallway with a wave in my direction. I smiled to myself in response. This was the first guy that I met that I actually gave the time of day. There was definitely something about this Cormac. I started walking towards the hallway again until I felt eyes on the back of my head. I turned around slightly to look around and I met the face of Harry Potter. He was leaning against his locker with a frown on his face. I turned back around and moved on down the hallway. Why did he look so angry all of the sudden…?

* * *

><p>OoOoOo there appears to be signs of a jealous Harry. I wonder how this will turn out. Turn to the next chapter to find out more.<p> 


	6. CH 6: Hey Jealousy

This chapter was inspired by Gin Blossoms' song, "Hey Jealousy".

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 6 Hey Jealousy<strong>

Ginny was spending time with me over my house at her insistence. I told her I didn't think that it would be good timing since Harry was due to come over later to continue to work on our project. But this was Ginny we were talking about. The word "no" was definitely not in her vocabulary. Currently, she was sprawled out on my bed flipping through magazines while I watched from my desk.

"Now that there is no one else around but us, can I ask you about the Draco situation?" I asked playfully.

"I guess you can. It really is going well so far. We are both happy. I know it may come as a surprise to you, but we really like each other," She answered with a smile on her face.

"Isn't that all the more reason that you should go public?"

"No, definitely not. Eventually, just not now."

"If you say so Gin."

"Did you hear there is a new guy at school? He is in your year too. He is a major hottie."

"Oh, are you referring to Cormac McLaggen?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You've met him haven't you?" She asked with a gasp.

"Yeah, he bumped in to me down the hallway knocking all of my books to the ground," I responded with a shake of my head.

"Did you talk to one another?" She asked moving up closer to the front of the bed, hanging on to my every word.

"Well yes, he knocked my books down. He apologised, struck up a conversation about people doing it to me on purpose to catch my attention and such," I said squirming uncomfortably under her watchful gaze.

"Really? Bible it!" She exclaimed.

"Bible" was another phrase she picked up from that Kardashian show. She told me it was the equivalent to swearing on something. I wondered if there was a possibility to permanently block her from being able to view the show. I would have to ask Fred and George (her twin brothers) about it.

"I am not lying to you. It would serve no purpose to me," I answered with a sigh.

"So…do you fancy him?" Ginny asked with a huge grin coming to her face.

"I hardly know him Ginny," I responded trying not to blush.

"You do! You do! _Finally_ Hermione you're giving a bloke the time of day. I am _so_ proud of you!" She shouted in glee.

I sighed impatiently trying not to smile. I didn't exactly know how to feel about Cormac yet. Sure I found him attractive, but that did not mean that he felt the same way about me. I needed to know more about him without getting Ginny too involved. However, I had little time to dwell on it with Harry deciding to enter my room at that moment.

"Oh, Ginny good to see you," Harry announced in a semi-shocked tone looking at Ginny on the bed and me at my desk.

"You too," Ginny replied with a smile before turning her gaze back to me. I saw the determined look on her face. She had no intentions of leaving unless I made her.

"Ginny, shouldn't you be going? We have to start on our project, besides, didn't you want to go shopping?" I asked slyly.

"That can wait. We have more important things to discuss Granger," She asserted crossing her arms.

"What were you girls talking about?" Harry questioned with a raise of an eyebrow as he sat down at the study table in the middle of the room.

"We were just talking about how Hermione found that new guy at school Cormac fancible," Ginny answered with a smile.

"No, no, we were _not_ talking about that. Ginny you really should go," I said giving her a significant look.

"McLaggen? How could you possibly fancy someone you just met?" He asked a little hotly.

"He definitely has a thing for her as well. The way he "bumped" in to her. So sweet. And a, how would you know they just met by the way and b, how do you know his surname?" Ginny questioned.

"I-I saw them in the hallway together but that's besides the point. He tried out for the football team the other day and unfortunately made the team. I do not agree with the head coach's decision, especially so late in to the season…" He trailed off.

"Were you spying on me or something?" I asked with a glare.

"As usual you think too highly of yourself. Once again, the loud crash that your books made falling to the ground were quite disruptive. It could probably be heard from the end of the hallway."

"You act as if it were _my_ fault."

"Well if you held on to your books better or carried less, the problem wouldn't be repeating itself daily."

"Daily? It does not happen daily. You are so—"

"Alright, alright you two grow up. Honestly, the two of you argue like a cute old married couple," Ginny interrupted with a shake of her head. Harry and I both looked determinedly away from each other. "I guess I should be going now. Hermione takes her work very seriously and I would never hear the end of it if I were to intrude upon that. I will see you later and please don't bite each other's heads off. Hermione is my best-friend after all," She finished with a wave before walking out my door.

"You ready to get started?" I asked pulling out my notes and placing them on the table.

"Sure," He replied getting his notes out as well.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later<em>—

"So do you really fancy McLaggen?" Harry asked me putting his pen down.

"That is none of your business. I suggest we get back to work," I answered as I continued to write down more notes for our project.

"Can we take a break? We've been at it for hours," He said with a sigh leaning back in his seat slightly.

"I guess a short break would be fine," I replied with a nod putting my own pen down as well.

I stretched my arms up in the air filling my shirt raise up a little. I caught him staring at me oddly and I looked back at him questioningly. I got up and placed a couple of snacks from my desk on the table in front of us that I had brought up earlier. I opened up a box of chocolate biscuits and took a bite out of one. Chocolate biscuits were my favourite.

"What do you see in him anyway?" Harry asked as he took a bite out of one of my chocolate biscuits.

"I barely know him. Ginny was going a bit overboard. From what I can tell, he appears to be quite the gentlemen", I said giving in to the conversation.

"Quite the prick if you ask me."

"I didn't, nonetheless, you must have a reason for thinking this way. What is it?"

"Do I really need a reason? It's just a feeling I get from the bloke."

"I find your "feeling" as you say, inadequate. He has been nothing but polite to me."

"Of course he would appear that way to you. It's obvious he is interested in you."

"And why would you care whether he was interested in me or not?"

"I _don't_ care. I'm just saying he is a prick and you shouldn't fall for his games is all. It's obvious he is playing you."

"Playing me? Please, we've barely said two words to each other. And is it really so difficult to believe that someone could possibly be interested in me? Am I _that_ appalling?" I said angrily.

"Maybe we should just call it a day. We've gotten a lot done as it is," He replied changing the subject as he started to pack up his things.

"You are such a bloody coward. Stay out of my love life. That is of no concern to you. You aren't my friend, you aren't anything to me," I asserted with tears in my eyes.

Harry looked back at me with an unreadable expression on his face before picking up the rest of his things and swiftly leaving the room.

* * *

><p><em>The next day at school<em>—

"I'm kind of craving fish and chips today. Why must it be pizza day," Ginny said with a disappointed expression on her face.

"I'm sure Malfoy would be more than happy to sneak off campus to pick you up some," I responded with a smile.

"Don't take the mickey out of me alright Granger?" She said with a laugh.

I stuck my tongue out at her as I took a seat down next to her at the bench under a tree. This was our favourite lunchtime hang out. I bit down in to my sandwich, letting the nice sunny weather wash over me. A bright sunny day in London was hardly ever heard of and it seemed like the rest of the students were taking full advantage of it.

"Ugh, I am off to go get some dreaded pizza. Be back," Ginny announced heading towards the cafeteria.

Looking across the courtyard, I saw Harry and Ron kicking a football back and forth. Ron had a giant slice of pizza in his mouth at the same time and I shook my head in disbelief. It seemed like everytime I saw him, he had some sort of food dangling from his mouth. Glancing back at Harry, I tried not to show any emotion on my face. I didn't think it was possible to hate someone as much as I did in that moment.

"Hermione? Is this seat taken?" a deep voice asked politely interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Hello Cormac, sure you can have a seat," I responded nervously.

"I'm glad I ran in to you again. I guess you are right about the school being small," Cormac said with a smile.

"Yeah. How are you finding it so far? I heard you made the football team. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I guess news around here travels fast. I really like everything so far. The people here are very welcoming and pleasant."

"That's always good news. So, where are you from originally?"

"Oh Canterbury. It's kind of a small town, nothing like London. So naturally, it's a very big change."

"I could imagine. It's really quite beautiful in Canterbury though. My grandmum lives there."

"Small world," He replied with a nod of his head.

There was an awkward moment of silence that I desperately hated. I tried my hardest to think of something to fill the conversation but he spoke before I could think of something.

"So, do you go to many football matches?"

"No, not really. I haven't been to one since I was age 12."

"Wow that is a long time. I know we barely know each other, but you are kind of the only person I really enjoy talking to here at the school so far," He said with a smile turning towards me. I smiled back at him biting my lip nervously. "I was thinking that it would be good if you attended my next football match tomorrow, you know for moral support and all that."

"Umm, I don't know. I'm usually preoccupied with school work and such after school," I replied mentally hitting myself over the head. If Ginny were here I knew that she would have shouted at my stupidity.

"Oh well okay. Listen, I better I get going. I have a placement test to take in a couple of minutes and I still need to find the classroom. I will see you round yeah?" Cormac announced getting up from the bench.

"Sure. I will see you round. Good luck with your placement test. I'm sure you will do fine," I answered politely with a smile.

He smiled back at me and waved goodbye before heading out of the courtyard. Just then, Ginny walked towards me looking back and forth between the two of us before taking a seat next to me.

"Did you and Cormac just have a conversation?" Ginny asked with a mischievous grin coming to her face before she took a bite of her pizza.

"Yeah. Gin, I need your opinion on something," I stated setting my sandwich down on my plate.

"Did you just royally blow him off? See that is why I cannot leave you alone for a second with a boy. You broke his heart didn't you? Poor bloke," She said with a shake of her head in shame.

"Well I didn't exactly blow him off. Okay, so we were talking and he was telling me that basically I am the only one he likes to converse with here and it was all well and good you know. But then he asked me if I wanted to attend his football match tomorrow and—"

"You said yes of course. Please tell me you said yes."

"Well I said that I would probably be busy with school work after school like I usually am."

"Hermione! What in the world is bloody wrong with you? Have you gone completely batty?" Ginny exclaimed with her eyes practically bulging out of her head.

"I was just being honest," I replied looking around anywhere but at Ginny.

"Answer me this. Do you find yourself interested in Cormac or not?"

"Well, I think I could be. I get that cliché butterfly feeling around him you know?"

"That's great. That means there is potential there. Now you know what you have to do. Tell him you'll be at that match."

"Maybe you are right. I should try putting myself out there once in awhile. I could even bring some books with me. It might not be that terrible."

"If you even _think_ about bringing those bloody books with you I will personally go to your room and set your bookshelves on fire. Do you hear me Hermione Jean Granger?" Ginny asserted.

I simply nodded my head in affirmation. There were times when Ginny scared me and this was definitely one of those times.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<em>—

It was after school and I was nervously waiting by the edge of the football field for Cormac to come out of the changing rooms. I had foolishly taken Ginny's advice to "confront" him before pratise with my intentions to go to the football match tomorrow. I felt like a groupie waiting for some silly rock star to arrive backstage.

Before I really had any more time to dwell on my embarrassment, I saw the team walk out of the dressing room and out towards the field. I called out Cormac's name before I lost complete nerve to do this. He turned in the direction of my voice and hustled over towards me with a huge smile on his face. I smiled back nervously.

"Hermione, what a pleasant surprise. Trying out for the team?" He said playfully walking up to me.

"Never. So I just wanted to say that I change my mind. I would really like to go to your match, that is if you still want me to attend that is?" I asked shuffling my feet.

"Really? That would be great. And afterwards, maybe I could take you out to eat? My treat," He said with a smile.

"Yeah sure," I responded returning a genuine smile back at him.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. I should go do some drills though. I will see you later," He finished touching my arm lightly before running off towards the field.

A tingling sensation went up my arm and my heart pounded hard against my chest. I actually kind of had a date and I couldn't believe it. I was deliriously happy. I turned toward the field one more to catch him in action and unfortunately locked eyes with Harry. He looked back and forth between Cormac and me for a few seconds with an angry expression on his face. I glared back at him before turning to walk back towards the school's entrance. Just what was his problem anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Wow it seems like Harry is getting more and more jealous by the minute. How do you guys like Hermione and Cormac together? I would be very interested to know your opinions. I always thought he was completely full of himself, but amusing nonetheless. Hermione needed a man to get her thoughts off of Harry and I came to the decision to use Cormac. Anyways, please be sure to read and review thanks! =]


	7. CH 7: Match Point

**Author's Note:** Wow, first off, thanks everyone for the extremely supportive feedback. I really appreciate it (you love me, you really do ::tear::)! Secondly, I would like to address the fact that the story is too Harryless (not a word I am guessing?) then some of you would like. I would like to reassure you all that there will be more Harry in the story, not to worry. I have just been really trying to establish Hermione's character so it may appear to be really Hermione focused. I love my Harry so I can't go without him for too long in a Harmony story without getting some withdrawals lolz. And finally, in response to making a separate CH. 6 in Harry's POV, I have decided **not** to do it. This is purely because the next couple of chapters will be sure to include more Harry in the story as well as include Harry's POV.

Thank you all for the comments and suggestions and please if you ever have any questions or requests, I will be more than happy to answer them. Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 7 Match Point<strong>

I cringed inwardly for about the 50th time in the past 15 minutes as Ginny continued to throw my clothes across my bedroom floor. Ginny was over my place attempting to find the "perfect" outfit for my date with Cormac. I would hardly call watching someone run around a football field for hours a _real_ date, but then of course there was the going out for dinner part that she so kindly reminded me of. I pretty much froze at the thought and Ginny took it upon herself to help with the situation. However, throwing all of the neatly placed clothes out of my closet was not my idea of "helping".

"Ugh, Hermione you need more bright colours in your wardrobe. Too many earth tones for my liking," Ginny announced as she flung one of my favourite grey sweaters on to the floor.

"I happen to like earth tones as you call it, and can you _please_ at least _try_ to be kind to my clothing. They haven't done anything to you," I asked with a concerned expression on my face.

"That's it. Here, you are wearing this _acceptable_ blue and grey pleated skirt and that grey sweater on the floor of there. We can raise the skirt a little bit and make the sweater dip lower and it could possibly work. I am not a miracle worker," She finished in defeat, laying the clothes on my bed beside me.

"Gee thanks. I am sorry my wardrobe offends you so," I responded with a chuckle.

"What would you do without me Hermione?"

"You mean besides having my clothing neatly placed in my closet?"

"Admit it. You would be _completely_ lost. You need me."

"Well, I will always need you. You are my best friend. I just wish that you could go to the match with me."

"I know, but its mother-daughter time as mum so lovingly puts it. Oh that reminds me by the way. Since I will not be going to the match, I need you to do something for me."

"No."

"But you haven't even heard what it is!"

"Knowing you, its probably something to do with Draco."

"Look, can you just please tell him that, 'Red is sorry for not being here and she will call you later'."

"'Red?' How original," I responded trying not to laugh hysterically.

"Just do it alright. Oh and do look out for yourself. More specifically, try not to cross Cho territory," Ginny warned flopping down on the bed next to me.

"You act as if I actually socialise with her," I said with a shake of my head.

"Well I am just saying. There have been murmurs going around school lately—

"By murmurs you mean Draco—"

"—about Cho being exceedingly angry at a change in her boyfriend's behaviour."

"And what does Harry's behavioural change have to do with me?"

"Apparently, he is becoming more jealous these days. Particularly towards yours and Cormac's blossoming relationship. It cannot be officially confirmed of course without speaking with the direct source himself, but it's what I have been thinking for years."

"Which is…" I trailed off impatiently.

"Harry likes you Hermione," Ginny said softly looking at me with a warm smile.

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening at the match—<em>

I walked up towards the top of the benches on the football field trying to find a relaxing, peaceful seat away from the majority of the massive crowd of supporters. Unbeknownst to Ginny, I brought along my Kindle to read the books I had just put on to the electronic device. What she didn't know would harm her right? I smiled slyly to myself as I set the Kindle on my lap and flipped toward the book I was currently reading. Before I could really become engrossed in the novel, my thoughts treaded back to what Ginny said to me earlier today.

"_Harry likes you Hermione"_. I couldn't get it out of my head. When I first heard her say that, I felt like throwing up in repulsion, however, a more deeply rooted emotional confusion took precedence. I didn't really know what to think about that statement. I have spent the majority of my teenage years hating my ex-best friend, and to find out that he may possibly _like_ me changed everything. Shaking my head and turning back to my novel, I thought that it had to be a joke between Harry and his friends. That was the only feasible solution. Right?

"The beauty of technology is that you no longer have to rely on books, but what do you do? Buy a device that allows you to do just that. Typical Granger. She wouldn't know fashion if it hit her on the nose," a high-pitched voice accompanied with girls laughing interrupted my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes as I looked up to see Rebecca, Cho and Lavender standing near me on the benches.

"Is there something that you all needed in particular?" I asked in a clearly annoyed tone.

"How about you not breathing? However, since that is unfortunately not possible at the moment, I will settle for you leaving the school," Cho answered crossing her arms.

"Not going to happen," I asserted biting the inside of my mouth to hold in my anger.

"No one likes you Granger. Why don't you do us all a favour and leave while you still can," Rebecca stepped in with a smirk on her face.

"Your empty threats do not scare me."

"What a shame because you don't want to get on our bad side. Being on the non-existent slight annoyance level that you are now is safe, but being on our bad side is playing with fire," Rebecca replied with a glare.

"Look, can you just leave me—"

"Stay _away_ from Harry if you know what's good for you. He doesn't want you, no one _ever _will. And they say your smart, complete rubbish if you ask me," Cho cut in walking up closer to me.

"Rubbish, that's an interesting concept if you ask me. Did you know that deep down we are all nothing more than rubbish for the insects to feast on? Personally, I would not be able to decide which insect I would want to take me first…" a dreamy voice asserted coming up beside me.

"No one asked your opinion Loony. Come on girls, let's go before she drives us all completely batty. Watch it Granger," Cho said before walking away tossing her hair over her shoulders, with Rebecca and Lavender following closely behind.

"Hullo Luna, nice to see you. How are you?" I asked turning toward the girl politely.

"Nice to see you too. I'm doing well, I haven't been attacked by any insects lately," Luna replied sitting down next to me.

I smiled at her before turning towards my Kindle once again. Luna Lovegood was definitely something else. She was in Ginny's year with long blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. I never had anything against her. Sure she was a peculiar one, but she was always very friendly and nice to everyone around her. It was such a shame that most people in our school could not see past her quirks and completely alienated the poor girl.

A few minutes later, the players took the field and the match began.

The match had been going on for over 2 hour now and we were tied with the other team 2 to 2. So far, Ron as goalie made four incredible saves, Draco scored once, and Harry made the other goal. I almost died inside from a fit of laughter after Draco scored, imagining what Ginny would do in the moment. Luna had asked me if the spirit fairies were attacking me and that stopped my laughter as soon as it started. In response, I shook my head no, all the while wondering what the bloody hell were spirit fairies…

It was only 2 minutes left in the match and either team needed to score. The teams broke for a time out on the field and you could practically feel the anticipation coursing through audience. I always hated this part of the match. The last one I attended was Harry's back when we were still friends and I remember vividly how scared I was all the time for his safety. Not that I cared anymore. Suddenly, the crowd started clapping and cheering in excitement. The teams had taken their places back in the middle of the field and it appeared that Harry had the football. He kicked it between him and his mates for a couple of seconds before Cormac was passed the ball. My heart started to race a little. Cormac ran down the field, switching the ball between his feet, outmaneuvering an opponent before kicking the football straight in to the net for a goal that would end the match. Immediately the crowd went wild, jumping up and down.

"Ron did quite well don't you think?" Luna spoke up amongst the noisy crowd.

"What? Oh yeah sure. He is definitely a fair goalie," I responded with a nod before turning back to the players at hand.

Ginny and I always had a sinking suspicion that Luna fancied Ron for the past couple of years now. We never asked her about it, but why else would she attend all of the football matches? I hoped that everything would work out for her, however if Lavender had anything to say about it, there would definitely be a battle to win his affections. I found the whole thing almost comical. I turned my attention back to the players on the field as they congratulated Cormac. Harry stood slightly away from the rest of the team, with barely concealed hatred on his face. All I could do was smile at the scene.

After the initial excitement from winning had died down, I made my way down to the field toward the players. As I reached the edge of the field, Cormac smiled and waved in my direction. I returned it, waving back enthusiastically.

"Was it worth the trip out?" Cormac asked jogging up to me with a huge grin on his face.

"It was very entertaining. Congratulations to winning and for scoring the winning goal," I replied happily.

"Yeah well I was quite amazing wasn't I?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"You know what would have been even more amazing? If we had made the last point as a team like we specifically planned moments before your ego boost," an angry voice asserted walking up behind us.

Turning around, I saw Harry with his fist clenched, looking at Cormac with an angry expression on his face. I looked between the two of them in pure confusion. Whatever was happening couldn't be good with Harry being angry as he was.

"Look Potter, I saw an opening and I took it. Any skilled player would do the same thing. When it comes down to it, winning is all that matters. Now we can advance to the championship," Cormac responded stepping in front of me.

"Football is a _team_ sport in case you haven't received the memo. And are you trying to imply that I am unskilled or something McLaggen? I will have you know that I haven't made MVP for the past 3 years for nothing. As team captain, I'm telling you that you need to follow the game plan next time, got it?" Harry answered stepping closer towards him.

"Wow, I didn't know that you were so full of yourself. I wouldn't feel so secure about that MVP title for very long though," Cormac said with a smirk.

Harry moved forward towards Cormac as if he were prepared to punch him. I put my hand in the middle of his chest to try and control him. He stopped and looked at me for a second before the rest of his team excitedly gathered around us.

"Fantastic match that was! Cormac are you coming with us to celebrate?" Seamus interrupted, clapping an arm around him.

"As much as I wish I could, I actually have dinner plans with Hermione here. Are you ready to go?" He answered turning towards me.

"You and Granger? Didn't see that coming," Draco announced in shock shaking his head.

"Umm yeah sure we can go. By the way Malfoy, 'Red' says she misses you and that you left your toy at her place," I said with a smirk coming to my face.

"What in the bloody hell are you taking about? What toy," Draco practically whispered trying to shield the rest of his teammates from listening in.

"Oh you know, the rubber ducky that you love so much," I answered barely containing my laughter.

The rest of the team erupted in laughter before he could properly defend himself. He profusely tried to deny what I said, even calling me mad but the team could care less. In their eyes, the infamous Draco Malfoy had a rubber ducky. Cormac laughed along a little bit before meeting my eyes and placing his hand on my back to lead me off the field. I turned back discreetly to see Harry. He looked back at me with an almost hurt expression on his face that had me thinking about what Ginny told me earlier.

* * *

><p><em>Back at home—<em>

Before I could open my bedroom door, my mobile started to ring in my pocket. Taking it out and throwing my keys on my bedside table, I answered it.

"Hullo, Ginny. I literally haven't been home for more than 5 minutes and you are already calling. You have impeccable timing," I said in to the receiver as I jumped up on to my bed.

"I'm psychic," She answered happily on the other line.

"Psychics have absolutely no merit. The statistical improbabilities are overwhelmingly—"

"Oh Merlin's beard Hermione it was a joke. Now, get on with the story telling. How did it go? Did he pay or did you both go Dutch? Did he kiss you?" Ginny interrupted excitedly.

"It went fine I guess. He paid and yes he did kiss me."

"Well, that sounds particularly uneventful."

"I lead an uneventful life."

"Give me something. Where did you go, what did you do?"

"We took the tube to Piccadilly Circus, went to Wagamama for a bite to eat. Talked for a little bit and came back home."

"You aren't getting off that easy. Tell me about this kiss."

"I don't know. It wasn't what I was expecting. First off, he didn't ask me if it was alright, he just went in for it full force. And the kiss itself just felt empty. Kind of mechanical if you please. I just don't know Ginny. It may get better with time, but I am not sure if I want it too. The way he acted around Harry today, I saw a completely different side of him and I didn't like it," I finished biting my lip.

"Well not everyone is a perfect kisser on the first time. Maybe it's been awhile for him and it will work itself out or it won't. But you won't know unless you try. As for the way he acted with Harry, I'm sure it was just an issue of male dominance, nothing to worry yourself about. Just give it a chance Hermione. What is the worst that could happen?" Ginny responded.

I continued to talk with Ginny for a half an hour after that, even bringing up the rubber ducky situation. At first, she tried to scold me for doing that to "poor Draco", which was irony in itself. Eventually, she couldn't take it any longer though and she fell in to fits of laughter with me joining right behind her. It went on that way for a few more minutes before we said our goodbyes.

As I prepared myself to work on my schoolwork, I thought about the events that happened today. Mostly, I thought about the kiss. I touched my lips absently as I started to relive the past. I think the real reason why I didn't like Cormac's kiss was because it wasn't Harry's lips against mine. Sure we had been 12 at the time when we had experienced our first kiss, but even then Harry had acted completely different than Cormac. He _asked _me if it had been alright to kiss me and the passion in that short kiss was enough to make me want more. I tried to shrug my thoughts away. The past was in the past. Ginny was right. I should try to make things work with Cormac and forget about Harry.

* * *

><p>Sorry if the chapter seemed fully loaded with a lot of information, but I really wanted to include all of the necessary elements in this chapter. As for why I picked Wagamama for the restaurant, it was a place I had dined at on one of my first few days in London (memories ::tear::, jk). So I have now introduced Luna in to the story. What do you all think? More, less, don't have a particular opinion? As promised, the next chapter will all be in Harry's POV. What are you waiting for? Go to chapter 8. =]<p> 


	8. CH 8: Blurry

**IMPORTANT Author's Note:** I would just like to let you all know that I probably won't be updating as often as I have been due to studying. I have my LSAT test next month and I have been studying like crazy these past couple of weeks in preparation, while trying to write at the same time. I am **not** going on hiatus and I will continue to update, but unfortunately not as regularly. It's just too difficult to concentrate on studying and update quickly at the same time. Thank you all for staying with me all this time and I promise to continue posting as often as I possibly can.

This chapter is inspired by Puddle of Mudd's song, "Blurry".

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 8 Blurry<strong>

_Harry's POV_

_Everyone is changing  
>there's no one left that's real<br>to make up your ending  
>and let me know just how you feel<br>cause I am lost without you  
>I cannot live at all<br>my whole world surrounds you  
>I stumble then I crawl<em>

I was back in my room after the match blaring music and bouncing my football against the wall on my bed. I ignored the sound of my mobile vibrating on my bedside table. Reaching for the stereo remote, I turned the music up louder.

_Nobody told me what you thought  
>nobody told me what to say<br>everyone showed you where to turn  
>told you when to runaway<br>nobody told you where to hide  
>nobody told you what to say<br>everyone showed you where to turn  
>showed you when to runaway<em>

"I thought you won the match, the way you are mopping around you make it seem as if you lost. Get your wits about you man, you are heading toward the championship!" My Uncle Sirius asserted walking in to my room. He took the remote from my bedside table and turned the music off.

"I was listening to that thank you very much," I muttered dispassionately as I continued to throw the ball against the wall.

"Are you angry that I wasn't able to attend your match? You know I would have if it weren't for that dreaded board meeting in Manchester earlier," He said taking a seat at my desk chair.

"No, its fine. How did you know we won anyway?" I asked dropping the ball on the floor.

"Draco called me."

"Why does he always call you?"

"Why else would he call me? You didn't answer your mobile. Lets see how many calls you missed today," He answered looking through my phone. "Oh would you look at that, 5 missed calls. Draco, Cho, Ron, Cho, and another one from Cho. Also, a couple of text messages that are all from Cho. Short leash she's got on you mate."

I sighed reaching for my remote again before Sirius moved it out of my reach. I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"Now, tell your godfather what is wrong so I can cure you of your anti-social behaviour."

"McLaggen is a complete tosser."

"McLaggen…he is the new chap on your team correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay so what makes him a tosser?"

"He thinks he can get anything he wants. My teammates, my football position, Hermione, my MVP title."

"Hermione, that's a name I haven't heard come out of your mouth in quite a while. They are dating then I am assuming?"

"Probably, I don't know, he had his filthy arrogant hands all over her."

"Someone is jealous," Sirius said with an amused expression on his face.

"No, I am not jealous. I don't care because we aren't friends, we aren't anything. She made that quite clear," I asserted.

"Well for someone who doesn't care, you seem to do a whole lot of it. Harry, there isn't a day that goes by where I don't wish that your parents were here. I know there a lot of things that they would probably tell you right now and it breaks my heart to know that you won't ever get to experience that. I am going to give you the same advice for Hermione that I gave to your father when he was starting to realise his feelings for your mother. 'We both know that you fancy her and the longer you resist doing something about it, the easier it will be for her to slip through your fingers. Now man up!'" He responded while hitting me hard on the shoulder.

I smiled at him before hitting him back on the shoulder, which erupted in a short fight where I of course finished as the champion. "Thanks Sirius for honestly being the best godfather a bloke could ask for. I wish the same thing about my parents everyday, but I think they would be more than happy with the way that you raised me."

"That really means a lot to me Harry. Now, enough of this mushy business. I will see you later, I need to go pick up Remus and Tonks from the train station. They will be staying with us for a couple of days," He answered as he sat up and walked towards the door.

"Oh, that will be good fun. Just make sure to hide the fragile items so Tonks doesn't break anymore things with her clumsiness," I said playfully before picking up my football again.

"Will do old sport. By the way Harry, if you create a whole in that wall from your repeated football throwing, it will be coming out of your allowance," He finished before leaving the room.

I quickly dropped the ball out of my hands.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>—

There were definitely times when I absolutely hated technology, now was one of those times. I had just finished getting in another row with Cho about not answering my mobile when she called. She said it was my 'duty' as her boyfriend to do such things. Not doing so showed her that I did not care about her feelings. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Cho did not have a caring bone in her body. People always wondered what I saw in her and why I've been with her for as long as I have. Draco thinks it's the sex, Ron thinks it's her good looks, and Sirius thinks I may have a screw loose. Honestly, I didn't know what I was thinking most of the time. All I did know was that I was tired of not being anything to Hermione. I never did know what exactly ended our friendship. It had been severed so abruptly. I think it was around the time that I decided that I liked Cho.

I wanted to change my relationship with Hermione and be friends again. Today would be the perfect opportunity to do so because today we had another project meeting. Before I could really dwell on my plan, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"I brought a poster board this time. I think a visual aid would be beneficial yes?" Hermione announced as she walked in to my room after I opened the door for her.

"Wow, you are just bursting with ideas already," I replied as I walked over to my desk and pulled out a chair for her.

"Well, being prepared is always the best policy. Now, I was thinking of how we could divide up our parts for the presentation…" She continued to tell me as she laid out all of her papers on my desk.

The words coming out of her mouth were completely lost on me. All I could concentrate on were the fullness of her lips. The way her mouth moved with every word she spoke was so sensual it was almost unreal. I knew she wasn't doing this purposely, but I couldn't help but stare at them. I started to remember the last time my lips touched hers so long ago…

"So I think this will be a good set up from here on out. What do you think?" She asked looking at me.

"Umm, sure that's fine," I agreed without fully knowing what just happened.

"Alright then. I am going to make a list of ideas for the poster board and you should do the same," She responded turning towards the board.

"Before we do that, can we you know, talk for a bit? For instance, how was your day?"

"Are you serious? What are you playing at?"

"I'm not taking the mickey out of you. I mean, do you ever miss us? The way that we used to be? You were my best friend at one point and I hate that we don't talk anymore. Is it like that for you at all?"

"Don't do that. You don't get to do that after what you put me through."

"What did I do? You refuse to tell me and it's not fair to completely cut someone out of your life without a reason. You have always said that everything happens for a reason, don't contradict yourself. This discussion is long overdue Hermione."

"Are you truly happy with Cho?" She asked softly worrying her bottom lip.

"Don't change the subject," I answered while trying to avoid the question.

"I'm not. You didn't know I was there that day when we were 12 and you were having a conversation with your friends, but I was. I heard that you chose her over me," She responded.

"Oh," I whispered refusing to meet her eyes. I felt so awful in that moment. I cannot believe she heard that and kept it to herself for all those years. I couldn't imagine how hard that would have been for her. I wanted to go back and murder my 12-year-old self for being such a prick.

"Yeah. That was the day I realised that I couldn't trust anyone besides my parents and myself. Well, that was until Ginny came along and showed me what a _real_ friend was."

"I'm so sorry—"

"Just don't go there alright. I've cried enough over the past and I refuse to go down that road again. Maybe we should just work on the project another time. This clearly isn't working out," She interrupted as she started to pack up her things and walk towards the door.

As quick as I was on the field, I jumped up and blocked her advance, closing the door and turning her around before she could leave. She looked up at me with an unreadable expression her face.

"Hear me out okay. I won't make excuses for my terrible behaviour and the way I treated you, because there aren't any. You didn't deserve that, you never will. I am sorry for what you saw back then and I am even more sorry that I dared to put a silly infatuation over someone above our friendship. You asked me if I was happy with Cho? Well the truth is, I haven't been completely happy since the day you walked out of my life. Hermione, I miss you so much," I said pouring my heart out. If Draco were here, he would have smacked me upside the head for spilling this much to a girl. But Hermione deserved to know how I felt about her and I removed thoughts of what Draco would say out of my head.

She didn't speak at first but I saw big drops of tears roll down her face. She wiped at them in frustration before opening her luscious mouth to let words fill the silent room.

"What does that mean?" She asked softly with a sniffle.

"It means that I don't want to live another day without you in my life. I may not mean anything to you right now, but you mean a lot to me. More than you know," I answered stepping forward a little bit.

She chocked slightly on a sob as more tears rolled down her red cheeks. I reached forward and wiped them from her face and she moved her head against my hand. Not being able to take it anymore, I moved in, looking into her eyes before softly pressing my lips against hers. I moved my lips back and forth against her incredibly sweet lips for a few seconds before she responded in kind, gently running her hands through my hair. I never wanted to stop kissing that perfect mouth of hers but the moment ended before it could truly begin.

"No, we can't. You have Cho and I have…Cormac. Besides, how do I know that I can trust you again?" She said interrupting the kiss and pulling away from me.

"I will never hurt you again. You have to believe me," I pleaded reaching for her again as she pushed away, putting her hand on the door.

"I have to go," She responded before rushing out of the door.

I pounded my fist against the door in frustration. I was not going to let her slip out of my life again and there was definitely no way in hell I would give her up to that wanker McLaggen. Finally making up my mind, I picked up my mobile off the bed and dialed the familiar phone number before pressing it against my ear.

"Cho, we are done. Our relationship is not healthy and I can't do this anymore," I spoke into the receiver.

"What? You can't—," Cho tried to get out.

"Goodbye," I interrupted before closing the phone and ending the conversation.

Pressing my fingers to my lips, they still tingled from where Hermione's lips had once been. No one had ever made me feel this way and it was just a kiss! A bloody incredible kiss at that. Ignoring the annoying vibrations that my phone made on the bed, I tried to get a plan in motion.

* * *

><p>I hope you have all enjoyed a chapter from Harry's POV! More chapters from his perspective will be sure to follow in the future. Harry is finally growing up it seems. But what does this mean for Hermione? Do you think she should take him back? I guess only time and more updates will tell. Thanks again everyone for faithfully reading and reviewing! I always enjoy hearing from all of you. Until next time, it has been a pleasure. Please read and review! =]<p> 


	9. CH 9: Out of Reach

**Author's Note:** So it has been requested to have a chapter 8 in Hermione's POV and I would like to say that the request has been granted. If you would like to read Hermione's POV please let me know in a review with your email address listed. Due to the fact that is weird when it comes to email addresses being listed in a message, be sure that when you are writing your email address, to have it directly written out. For example, username at yahoo . com. Sorry for the inconvenience but this appears to be the only way that works. Thanks for the requests and reviews, keep them coming!

The story will **always** be in Hermione's POV unless otherwise stated.

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 9 Out of Reach <strong>

_Harry's POV_

It has been 4 days since my kiss with Hermione and all attempts at winning her back had been foiled at the seams. Hermione had made herself scarce these past few days by constantly being with McLaggen and remaining out of sight. I had not had the opportunity to speak two words to her besides 'please stop' in the past week and my patience was wearing thin.

"Just look at him putting his filthy hands all over her like a piece of meat. Disgusting little wanker," I said in irritation, staring across the hallway at Hermione and McLaggen who currently had his arm around her shoulder.

Draco took a look down the hallway in the direction I was staring at before rolling his eyes and looking back down at his mobile. "How long are you going to keep doing this to yourself mate? Obviously McLaggen fancies Granger for god knows what reason and the feelings mutual. Get over it. You are starting to look bent with that stupid look in your eye," He replied.

"I am not bent you tosser. I was with Cho for a year if you recall," I asserted shaking my head in irritation.

"Oh yeah, about that. She keeps complaining to Rebecca about the two of you getting back together. Apparently, in her eyes you are not broken up. You are just going through a phase."

"No, we are _done_. Bloody idiot she is. And why are you talking to Rebecca about Cho and I?"

"Well you know, Rebecca and I are fuck buddies and sometimes we talk."

"Wow, how considerate of you to talk to the girl you are shagging every once in awhile. Right gentlemen of the year you are. And aren't you 'with' Ginny now? That would be messed up of you to continue to shag Rebecca, even for your standards."

"We aren't fuck buddies anymore and how many times must I tell you not say that I am seeing her in public. It will ruin my image."

"Of you being the campus man whore?"

"I prefer the term 'ladies man' thank you very much."

"You are with Ginny. Why don't you just own up to it."

"Who is Draco shagging now?" Ron interrupted coming up to the locker beside me.

"No one," I quickly answered changing the subject. Draco murmured "your sister" under his breath and I punched him hard against his shoulder. Telling Ron that one of his good mates is having sex with his younger sister was just asking for trouble.

"Oh. Well, how is the Hermione front going?" Ron asked turning towards me.

"Unsuccessful. She still refuses to talk to me. She either walks the other direction when I come near her or conveniently has to leave when in the same room as me. I am not giving up that easily," I responded looking across the hall at her once again.

Hermione was laughing at something that McLaggen said, placing her hand against her beautiful mouth to control her laughter. McLaggen drew her in closer to his embrace and I felt like punching him in his stupid face. I was truly debating going over there when a girl's body blocked my view of them. Looking down at the face I rolled my eyes and started going in my locker.

"Why aren't you returning my calls Harry Potter?" the high-pitched voice known as Cho demanded.

"You're a smart girl in some areas, you should be able to understand. But in case you don't, I will help you out. You said that responding to calls was a part of a boyfriend's duty, therefore I am doing the opposite," I replied looking for my textbooks. I could hear Ron and Draco snickering beside me.

"Ugh fine, maybe I've been hard on you at times. I forgive you, now can you just please stop this nonsense."

"It is not nonsense. We are through Cho, I don't know how I can make it any clearer."

"Is this because of that bitch Granger? What could you possibly see in her?"

"Don't ever call her a bitch. She is a far better person than you could ever dream to be. Now, if you don't mind, I have business to attend to before class starts," I said nodding goodbye to Draco and Ron before walking away from Cho.

"Draco, Ron, could you talk to Harry?" I heard Cho say as I walked further down the hallway.

I had more important things to think about besides a completely delusional ex-girlfriend. Like finding Ginny for instance.

* * *

><p>Spotting Ginny across the courtyard chatting with her dance teammates, I quickly ran up to her.<p>

"Hiya Harry!" Nicole and the girls on the team announced in greeting as I approached the group.

"Hello ladies," I answered back politely looking towards Ginny.

"We heard about you and Cho. We are so sorry Harry. If you ever need to talk I am here," Nicole said with a smile.

"Uhh thanks. Do you girls mind if I borrow Ginny for a second? I need to talk to her about something," I responded grabbing Ginny's arm to follow me.

She waved goodbye to her other teammates before moving off to the side with me.

"Now that you are single again, you are more fancible than ever. Apparently, you have become the talk of the school," Ginny said folding her arms across her chest.

"Really? I didn't notice," I replied with a frown.

"Of course not. You never notice these things. The dance team is going batty about it. Nicole more specifically as you just saw. Anyways, I know why you wanted to talk to me and the answer is no."

"But you don't even know what I am going to talk to you about."

"Save it Potter. Hermione is my best friend. If she doesn't want to talk to you, she has her reasons and I respect her wishes."

"I have to talk to her Ginny. She has to understand that she _can_ trust me again and that I would do anything to be with her."

"I am going to tell you something, a secret if you will, that you must never repeat to a living soul. And if you do, I will just deny it."

"Agreed. What is it?" I asked curiously.

"When you hurt Hermione that dreaded day when you were both 12, it really broke her. More than she lets on. From that day on, she hasn't trusted anyone but me. It's hard for her to open up to people and you scare her because she really does care for you. If you really want her, you have to do something to prove that she can trust you. But if you hurt her again, I will cut your bloody balls off got it?" She said pushing me with a finger for emphasis.

"Got it. Do you think it would be possible for you to arrange for Hermione and I to meet up alone? No McLaggen or you, no distractions, no escapes."

"I could because I am that brilliant. Now, here is what we have to do…"

* * *

><p><em>Lunch time<em>—

I was waiting alone in an empty classroom for Hermione to arrive. Ginny had organised a place for Hermione to meet up with her in order to help her with maths homework that she had been having difficulty with. I smiled at the thought. Leave it to Ginny to come up with a mastermind plan.

"Ginny? Where are you?" Hermione asked in the dark.

I quickly closed the door, standing against it as I turned on the lights. She immediately turned around to focus on me. Her beautiful brown eyes looked at me in shock before her face turned to anger.

"This is the only way that I could get for you to talk to me without running off. Don't get mad at Ginny, she was only trying to help. Now just don't even think about trying to escape. We aren't leaving here until we have a nice long chat," I asserted.

"I can't _believe_ her and you! Don't you get it? If I wanted to talk to you I would have. I don't have anything to say to you," She replied in frustration before crossing her arms across her chest impatiently.

I looked longingly at her breasts that had been pushed up due to her arm crossing. I shook my head, trying to rearrange my thoughts before speaking again. It would not bode very well for me to develop an erection when I was trying to get her to trust me again.

"Good, because I have a lot to say to you. You _can_ trust me okay. I know I broke you heart, more than you will admit. And I can't change what happened, but I can try to make amends with it if you will let me. I miss you. I miss us. I miss running home after school and going out to that park and watching you read for hours under our favourite tree. I miss seeing that look in your eyes when you are proud of me for getting an answer correct. Most of all, I miss how I feel when I am around you. That feeling like there is no place else in the world that I would rather be than with you. I need you in my life and I promise I will never forsake you or our relationship ever again," I finished looking at her perfect features.

She sighed and took a seat at one of the desks. "Harry, I do miss you too. But I really don't think I can trust you. I would love to, I really would. I really appreciate you trying and everything, but I don't ever want to feel that feeling again. And everytime I see you, I feel myself wanting to open up to you and be around you again and its wrong. We can't go back to the way we were, all we can do is focus on the future. I can accept you as a classmate or an acquaintance but as friend, I just don't really see that happening right now."

I clenched my fist in frustration and walked towards the desk on the right of her and took a seat. "No, I refuse to accept that. I want you and I am _not _giving up that easily. I don't want you as just my friend. I want you as my _best_ friend and hell I want more than that. Be with me, screw McLaggen."

"You can't have your cake and eat it to and I think that it's about time that you understood that. I think what truly hurt the most was the fact that you acted as if nothing happened. I mean I don't blame you completely for acting that way since I wasn't supposed to know what happened technically. You just came over the next day and thought that you were going to act normal around me. What were you planning on doing? Using me? You can't just go around kissing people and tossing them aside as if they mean nothing. Did I mean nothing to you?"

"You meant everything to me and I was too bloody stupid to see it. If I could go back and beat the shit out of my younger self I would. Believe me. But like you said, we cannot change the past and we need to focus on the future. I want my future to be with you," I practically pleaded with her.

"Well I don't."

And with those three words, I felt like I had been punched in the gut.

* * *

><p><em>After school in the locker room<em>—

It was before football practise and I felt more dejected than ever. I honestly never thought that I could feel this low. For the first time in my life, I really didn't want to play football right now. I wanted to lie down on my bed, blast music, and throw my football at my bedroom wall until Sirius came in to my room shouting his head off at me. I methodically went through the motions of tying my shoelaces while my thoughts were elsewhere.

"So Cormac, seriously are you with Granger?" Seamus asked walking up beside McLaggen at his side of the locker room.

"Yes, I am truly with Hermione," He answered with a grin coming to his stupid face.

"It must be true what they say about bookworms I am amusing? Is she good in the sack?" Seamus asked playfully.

"It's only a matter of time before I can answer that question. If her kissing technique is any indication, I would say she is a pure sex kitten," McLaggen responded with a laugh.

Bawling up my fist in anger I walked over towards him. "Shut your bloody mouth before I permanently close it for you," I said softly, barely controlling my anger.

"Why are you so worked up? I heard you aren't even friends anymore. Something about you screwing her over at age 12."

"She told that?"

"Of course, she tells me everything. She is _my _girlfriend after all. And I will shag _my_ girlfriend whenever I damn well please."

"You lay a fucking hand on her McLaggen and it will be your last. Do you hear me?" I shouted pushing him against the locker. Ron came in between us and held me back and Dean grabbed a hold of the struggling prick.

"What seems to be the problem lads?" Our coach said walking in to the locker room looking immediately between the two of us.

"Nothing," we both said in unison, staring daggers at each other.

"There better not be. I don't want to see anything but team cooperation. We have a championship to win and there can be no distractions. Check your problems at the door. Got it? Now get out on the field and do some drills," He answered before heading back out the locker room door.

I shrugged Ron off of me and gathered my stuff and left. McLaggen was a complete asshole and if Hermione couldn't see it, the least I could do was protect her from him. There was no way in hell that idiot was getting near _my_ Hermione.

* * *

><p>Looks like Cormac is finally showing his true colors. Poor Hermione. Can't a girl catch a break? Let's see what is going to happen between Cormac and Harry next. Will there be a showdown? Click to the next chapter to find out!<p> 


	10. CH 10: Be Careful Who You Trust

**WARNING:** This chapter will contain explicit sexual situations.

This chapter was inspired by Katy Perry's song "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)".

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 10 Be Careful Who You Trust<strong>

I sighed for the 5th time in the past 10 minutes in frustration. I could feel Harry's eyes on me and I refused to turn around and face those mesmerising green eyes. Everytime I saw him, he had this expression on his face that was so full of longing and sadness that made it hard for me to continue to reject his advances. It wasn't that I didn't want to be friends with him, it was just that I was scared at the thought of getting close to him again. Closing my locker, I walked down the hallway towards the courtyard for lunch to meet up with Cormac.

I smiled a little at the thought. Me, Hermione Granger, had a boyfriend! Things with Cormac had been good so far. We have been dating for about 3 weeks now and I feel like I am opening up to him more than I ever thought I would. The kissing had gotten better, but it wasn't up to Harry's standards. Nothing would ever be up to that level and I was resigned to accept that fact. Cormac was a good guy and he actually liked me and that was all that mattered.

"Hermione, over here," Cormac's voice rang out across the courtyard. I smiled and walked towards him, taking a seat at the bench next to him. "You doing alright?" He asked with a smile before leaning in giving me a peck on the lips.

"Yeah great and you? How did you do on your maths exam?" I asked opening up my lunch bag.

"It went well thanks to your incredible tutoring. Couldn't do it without you."

"You're welcome. Anytime you need help with your school work, I am here you know that."

"So my championship match is coming up next week. You will be there right?"

"More than likely, it depends on how my school work goes."

"You can't be serious? You're my girlfriend. You have to go and support me. It's only your duty after all."

I gave him an incredulous look. Things always went well with him until the topic of priorities came up. There were times when he started to sound exactly like Cho, which was quite unnerving. Before I could formulate a rebuttal, Ginny had come over.

"Cormac, you _need_ to stop stealing my friend away from me. You two are almost attached at the hip these days. So cute," Ginny said before sitting down on my other side.

"How is your dance team pratise going? Will you be ready for the tournament?" I asked taking out my sandwich.

"Its going as well as things could be considering Nicole is completely nutters. It is hard being co-captain when the other co-captain won't cooperate," She answered with a shake of her head.

"Tell me about it. What exactly is wrong with Potter anyway? Sure he may be captain but he doesn't _own_ the team. He acts like he knows everything," Cormac chimed in.

"Well you don't get to be MVP for three years in the running by not knowing anything. I'm sure he has his reasons for pushing the team the way he does," I responded.

"That's only a matter of time. There are better players and come championship time, the judges will see that," Cormac said with a smirk. I didn't particularly enjoy that smirk on his face. Harry deserved to be where he was and I wasn't exactly sure what Cormac was implying.

"Speaking of football players, Draco is having a party this weekend. You going Cormac?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"Of course. It should be good fun. What about you Hermione, you are going right?" Cormac answered.

"Um, I don't know, probably not."

"Ah come on Hermione, you have to go. You can't let me go stag."

"Yeah, you don't want him to get picked up by some other girl," Ginny said nodding her head in agreement.

"Fine, I will go to protect you since you are so utterly defenceless," I replied with a smile.

"That's all I ask," He responded before pulling me in for a hug.

Maybe going to a party to socialise a little wouldn't be a horrible thing. It was my last year before I started Uni. But then again, it was a Malfoy party…

* * *

><p><em>The day of the party<em>—

"It was a horrible idea for me to agree to go Gin. I change my mind," I spoke in to the phone looking at the new dress laid out on my bed that Ginny helped picked out for me the other day.

"What is it now? We bought you the perfect dress so that can't be the issue. I gave you my seal of approval and everything," She answered on the other end.

"Its not that. The dress is actually quite beautiful. I just don't know how I feel about going."

"You mean you don't how you feel about going because Harry will be there."

"Well, yeah. It will probably just be awkward and I don't want to go down that road. I honestly don't know how many more times I can look in to that sad face and say no."

"Then don't."

"Ginny, you know I can't. I'm with Cormac now and I can't trust Harry anymore."

"You never know unless you try. Cormac is nice but we both know he isn't Harry. You just need to decide once and for all what you want. And we both know what that is."

I sighed in defeat and started to get ready. I hated when Ginny was right, which she was the majority of the time when it came to the opposite sex. Picking up the shoes to go with my dress, a memory from years ago came back in to my mind.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback, 6 years ago<em>—

Harry and I were outside under our favourite tree where I sat engrossed in my new science book while Harry flipped through a comic book. It was one of those rare perfect days of summer with a light breeze and warm sun hitting against our faces.

"So I was thinking about something," Harry spoke up sitting his comic book down and looking at me.

"And that would be…?" I asked book marking my page.

"Do you ever think about the future and who you imagine yourself with?" He asked pulling pieces of grass from the ground.

"Harry, where 11. Where are you going with this?" I said, my curiosity sparking.

"Sure we are young but you can think about the future, even at our age. It's just that Sirius keeps putting these thoughts in to my head. You know how he always jokes about us getting married?"

"Yeah."

"What if he isn't joking? What if he really thinks we are going to be together when we grow up. Would that be such a terrible thing?"

"I think that even if he really does believe it, it doesn't matter because ultimately, the decision is ours and ours alone. A thousand things could happen before then and we could go in completely different directions."

"Yeah that's true. I just know that I don't want to be in a future with you not in it. You are my best friend and I always want it to remain that way," He said taking my small hand in his.

"Me too Harry," I responded with a smile, squeezing his hand for emphasis.

"And if we do end up together, I think that would be pretty cool," He replied with a huge grin on his face. I smiled back at him and we stared at each other for a few seconds before Draco came running up.

"Why are you under that bloody tree again? And are you _actually_ holding hands?" Draco asked with a frown adorning his features.

Harry dropped my hand before getting up and proceeding to throw Draco on the ground hitting him in the gut. I smiled at the sight before me with a shake of my head before I started to read my book again. Leave it to Harry to defend my honour as per usual.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's party, present day—<em>

There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque  
>Is this a hickie or a bruise?<p>

The music blasted through the door as Ginny and I entered the house. Cormac agreed to meet up with me at the party, so Ginny and I came over together. Looking around the huge mansion, I could already see a couple of teens very much intoxicated. In the middle of the living room Rebecca could be seen half naked taking shots with a couple of guys. How she got that way, I didn't want to know. Lavender and Ron were talking in a corner while Dean and Seamus could be seen playing beer pong with other guys from our school. To believe it was only 8 o'clock in the evening with all of this ensuing amazed me.

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Whoa-oh-oah<p>

"There is Draco. Oh doesn't he look so delicious?" Ginny whispered to me pointing discreetly across the room at her 'non-existent' boyfriend.

I looked in the direction her finger led. Draco actually didn't look too bad. I never thought that he was unattractive but I would never admit that to him. Draco was currently laughing at something that his friend Blaise said and Harry was on his left taking a drink and laughing along. Harry looked really good with black slacks and a blue and grey collared shirt that brought out his emerald green eyes. Turning away from the conversation, his eyes met mine before he looked me over once and then returning back to my eyes. I could feel the heat rise in my face.

"Let's go get a drink and say hello," Ginny said grabbing me and pulling me a long to the punch bowl.

"Does that have alcohol in it?" I asked her looking wearily at the mystery punch.

"Hermione, it's a party, of course it has alcohol in it. I will raid Draco's fridge and grab you a Sprite or something okay?" She replied patting me on the back as she took her drink with her to the kitchen area.

Sighing, I stood against the counter watching the group of students play beer pong. I wish Ginny would come back soon with the drink.

"Wow, Granger. I wouldn't have expected to see you here. Are you lost? The library is about 20 minutes down the street the other direction," Cho announced walking up to me.

"Good to see you too Cho," I forced out rolling my eyes trying not to glare at her.

"Just so we are clear, hands off Harry. He is mine," Cho said stepping up closer to me.

"Not that I particularly care but last time I checked, he was single."

"Well you heard wrong. He is with me, so why don't you go huddle in a corner somewhere like the loser that you are."

"Don't you have better things to do? Maybe engage in some underage drinking or something."

"Watch your step Granger. Don't make me put you in your place."

"Hello Hermione, good seeing you here," Luna announced walking up to us completely ignoring the fact that Cho was having a heated argument with me. God I was thankful for that girl.

"Ugh Loony is here of course," Cho responded in irritation before glaring at me and walking away.

"I don't know how you manage it, but thanks for always being there whenever she comes round," I said turning towards Luna.

"The spirit fairies will always protect you against those who wish you harm," Luna announced happily sipping her drink.

I just nodded blankly in response. One day I would figure out what spirit fairies were…

* * *

><p>"Do you think they will ever come out of the closet with their relationship?" Harry asked walking up beside me.<p>

I looked at him for a second before turning my attention to Ginny and Draco who were currently making out in a blackened corner. I smiled and shook my head at the pair.

"I think one day when Draco's tired of fathering illegitimate children," I responded grinning up at him.

"As far as we know, he hasn't spawned any," He replied with a laugh.

"Thank god for that," I muttered laughing back.

"You look beautiful by the way," He said giving me one of his heated gazes again.

"Thank you," I said softly biting my lip.

"What made you decide to come to the party?"

"Cormac—"

"Of course."

"Harry please don't start," I answered rolling my eyes in irritation.

"I honestly just don't know what you see in the guy. He is a complete prick Hermione."

"This coming from a guy who has no reasoning to back up his logic."

"Whatever Hermione. Just be careful okay? I don't trust him."

"Wow Hermione you look fantastic!" Cormac interrupted coming over and giving me a pick on the cheek. "Potter," He acknowledged with a nod in Harry's direction before putting an arm around me.

"McLaggen," Harry replied glaring at him. I looked between the two of them sensing a hostile situation about to arise.

"I'm thirsty, let's go get something to drink," I announced grabbing Cormac's hand and leading him towards the beverages.

Reaching for a soda in the fridge, I felt a hand cover mine before I could get the soda. Looking at him curiously, I stopped grabbing for it.

"I have something much better for you that I think you will like. Don't worry, its non-alcoholic. Trust me," He said with a smile, closing the fridge and taking my hand.

* * *

><p>"How do you like the drink?" Cormac asked turning towards me.<p>

"You're right. It is really is good," I confirmed taking another sip.

"Thought you would like it. Hey, do you want to go somewhere more quiet perhaps so we can talk?"

"Umm sure," I replied getting up from our place on the couch as he took my hand and led me up the stairs.

I could feel Harry's eyes drilling in to the back of my head. Sometimes I wanted to stab those eyes of his. Opening the doors to one of the many rooms in the house, Cormac led me in to an empty room and I sat on the bed.

"I'm really glad that you decided to come tonight Hermione. You deserve to live a little every now and then."

"I guess you are right. As long as it doesn't interfere with my studies, a bit of fun can be good."

"So tell me a bit more about you and Potter growing up. Was he always so prickish?"

I laughed a little, taking a sip of my drink before continuing. "Not always. He really is a great guy, very caring and all that. He just has an unfocused sense of direction when it comes to priorities."

"I see. Personally, I think he was nutters for letting a girl like you go."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Well I think that I deserve a kiss of gratitude for getting you such an amazing drink out of this hell hole," He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmm, just a little one," I answered with a smile before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the mouth.

He grabbed my head and ran his hands through my hair as he stuck his tongue in my mouth. I responded in kind, moving my lips against his slowly. I ran my hands over his shoulders as the kiss deepened. Things were going well until I felt my head start to pound against my head. I broke away from the kiss, holding my head in pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern putting his hand on my leg.

"I don't-don't know. My head is killing me all of the sudden and my eyes are blurry," I responded barely able to focus on his face in front of me.

"I think you will be fine, just a headache," He replied leaning in towards me kissing on my neck.

"No, I think something is terribly wrong. I can't even focus. What did you put in my drink?" I asked trying to push him away from me.

"Just relax," He answered pushing my shoulder strap down and kissing the skin that it revealed.

"Cor-Cormac stop it. Let me-me go," I slurred struggling to stay alert as I felt my heart start to pound in fright.

He pushed me back down on to the bed. Pushing the other dress strap down, revealing my bra. I struggled pathetically against his advances as he kissed down my body, running his hands over my breasts. I started to cry as the situation started to really hit me. I stupidly trusted him and I was going to probably be raped because of it and it was no one else's fault but mine. I continued to push against his head trying desperately to get his hands off of me but it proved fruitless as he easily put both of my hands above my head.

He pushed the edges of my dress up and began to rub against my knickers. I had to do something before I was completely useless. Reaching slowly for my purse that was next to my hands, I took out my phone and tried to focus on the numbers. I could feel him pushing harder against my underwear with his fingers as tears rushed harder down my face. I finally entered the number and tried to speak in to the receiver.

"Help me, please…." I whispered out with as much effort as possible.

"Hello, Hermione is that you? Where are you?" I heard the voice answer on the other end.

"Come, help…" I slurred softly as the phone was ripped from my hands.

"Tsk, tsk," Cormac said closing the phone and throwing at the opposite end of the room.

He started to unbuckle his trousers and push himself against me. I turned my head at the sight before completely losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>Gasps, cliffy! Oh no, poor Hermione! Will someone come and save her in time? We will just have to wait and see. On a side note, a picture of Hermione's party dress can be viewed in my profile. Thanks for reading and please be sure to review! =]<p> 


	11. CH 11: Hero

**Author's Note:** As always, thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Much appreciated! I am officially done with the LSAT! I took my test today and as a celebration treat to myself, I decided to sit down and write my beloved story. Please enjoy! =]

**CH. 11 – Hero**

* * *

><p><em>Harry's POV<em>

"Hey Harry, do you think we can get the ball back?" Neville Longbottom asked hesitantly behind me.

"No," I muttered robotically as I continued to throw the ping-pong ball against the wall.

Sighing, Neville walked away from my seat facing the wall. I had moved one of Draco's comfortable seats to face the wall where I continued to throw a ping-ball against it, pretending it was McLaggen's face. I didn't really mean to be a prick, but I just wasn't in the partying mood. I really had no desire to come to this party tonight in the first place, but Draco as usual, guilt tripped me into it. Claiming that if I were a real best friend, I would suck it up and go. Glancing over at Draco and Ginny still making out in the corner of a room, I rolled my eyes and smiled. It appeared that at least Draco was having a good time.

I threw the ball harder at the wall as my cheeks started to heat up in anger. My thoughts kept straying back to Hermione and the probably disgusting things McLaggen was doing to her upstairs. She looked completely gorgeous tonight. I had felt my cock twitch at the sight of her and all I wanted to do was drag her off somewhere where I could truly appreciate that fabulous body. But no, McLaggen had to drag her upstairs. What a bloody wanker. If he so much as touched her the wrong way, I would beat him into a bloody pulp. I took another sip of my drink of choice before I heard a voice behind me once again.

"Seriously mate, you won't give the ball back? I thought the guys were playing around. You look like shit," Ron said to me, leaning against the wall in front of me.

"Thanks for that. Always good to know my mates have my back," I answered.

"Alright, here is what we are doing to do. First, I am going to take that ball from you and give it back to the people actually trying to play beer pong. Then, I am going to find you someone to hook up with so I don't have too look at you in this pathetic state any longer. You are sucking the life out of the party."

"You can have the ball back, but I don't want to hook up with anyone else. They aren't Hermione."

"Come on man. You could have any girl in here. They are all dying to try out 'the Harry Potter'."

"Not interested."

"What about Luna, she's fit and I think she may go for you."

I looked at him like he had a hole in that flaming red head of his. I honestly think that Ron had to be the only one in school who did not know that Luna fancied him. Someone needed to knock some sense into him, but I just did not have the energy to do so. I was already slightly buzzed. "Nah, I think she has a thing for red heads anyway," I answered before taking another sip from my cup.

"Hmm, who would have known? Well we can find someone else for you," Ron replied completely missing the hint. I shook my head in slight amusement. That was Ron for you.

"Please tell me that you aren't the one who took the ball from the beer pong table. Why does it always have to be you?" Draco announced as he arrived next to Ron with Ginny discretely at his side. Ginny laughed as she shook her head at me in amusement.

"Oh for fuck's sake have bloody ball back," I shouted, throwing the ball at the beer pong table before it proceeded to enter one of the cups.

"Nice shot mate," Ron congratulated with a grin. I grinned back at him before sitting back down on my comfortable chair.

"So, have any of you seen Hermione lately? Harry more specifically since you like to stalk her? I haven't seen her since I got here over an hour ago. I am kind of worried right about now," Ginny asked apprehensively.

"I don't stalk her and she just happens to be upstairs with that cock sucker," I returned crossing my arms.

"Whoa score one for Granger. Did not see this coming," Draco said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, as long as she is fine with it," Ginny replied with a shrug.

I did not want to think about Hermione being fine with anything that involved McLaggen. Trying to keep my mind off of the prick at hand, I engrossed myself in conversation with Ron, Draco, and Ginny. Things were going well and I was actually loosening up a little when Ginny's mobile started to go off.

"Oh it's Hermione," Ginny announced as she flipped open her mobile. I sat up straighter aching to hear what she had to say. 'Put it on speaker', I mouthed to her as she held the phone up to her ear. She rolled her eyes at me playfully in response before answering the phone.

"Help me, please…." Hermione's voice whispered out on the other line.

"Hello, Hermione is that you? Where are you?" Ginny asked frantically into the receiver.

"Come, help…" Hermione slurred softly before the phone was disconnected.

Ginny closed the mobile with a worried expression on her face. My hands started to shake in anger. That asshole was going to die. No one hurt's_ my _Hermione. Without another word, I got up from my seat and started to run pass the crowd of people occupying the spacious mansion. I pushed and shoved bodies out of the way, trying to make my way upstairs. I could hear Ginny, Draco, and Ron running behind me.

"Ron!" Ginny called out toward her brother.

"On it," Ron answered back as I heard his footsteps follow closely behind me.

I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to get Ron to restrain me if I got out of hand. But at this moment in time, I could careless about anyone else around me. I would move anyone who got in my way of protecting Hermione. With thoughts of only her on my mind, I kicked open one of the closed doors.

* * *

><p>I was starting to get frustrated as I walked away empty handed from the second door I had just kicked open. There were too many bloody doors in this gigantic house!<p>

"Alright mate, stop kicking the doors in. I don't feel like getting in another row with my parent's about trashing the place again," Draco announced from behind me as I moved in front of another door.

"Calm down, I will reimburse you later. I need to find Hermione!" I replied in irritation as I kicked the door in. Angry yells erupted from the couple nestled in each other's arms in the third door I kicked in. I rolled my eyes and continued on down the hallway. I could hear Ginny apologising profusely to the people in the rooms. "Ginny, ring Hermione so I can try to figure out what bloody door she is in. This is getting ridiculous," I announced stopping before the red head impatiently.

She quickly took out her mobile and dialed the number. Stepping before the next door, I put my ear against it listening in for a ringtone. Soon enough, I could faintly identify what sounded like a phone ringing. I closed my eyes finally in relief before I proceeded to kick the door in. The sight that greeted me made me angrier than I have ever been in my entire life. All I saw was red before I threw myself at McLaggen.

I could hear shouting from Ron and Draco and a sad frightened scream from Ginny as I continued to punch McLaggen repeatedly in the face. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Draco and Ginny run towards Hermione's limp form on the bed.

"You fucking bastard I am going to rip your head off. I told you what would happen if you touched her didn't I? I am going to kill you!" I cried in pure hatred at the figure being pummeled before me. I could feel his blood running along my fist and I should have been completely grossed out at the site. But in that moment, I just wanted to cause him immense pain. I never wanted to see that creep walk again.

"Harry, Harry! Mate let up, let up. You are seriously going to kill him!" Ron shouted while trying to pull me off of the rapist.

"That's kind of the point," I muttered as I started punching McLaggen. At that point, he was completely unconscious and it felt more like I was hitting a lifeless doll than an actual human being.

Ron finally got a hold of me and lifted me off of McLaggen and threw me back against a corner of the wall. I started to curse at him for not letting me finish him off before I heard Ginny speak amongst the commotion.

"She won't wake up and I don't think she's breathing," Ginny announced with tears streaming down her face.

"What?" I yelled in disbelief before escaping Ron's strong hold and running towards Hermione.

I immediately dropped down to the ground before Hermione's unconscious body and ran my hands along her tear stricken face. I gently grabbed her wrist, searching for a pulse. I could not find one. I tried placing my hands against her neck praying to find anything at all. After a moment, I began to feel a very faint pulse. I bit my lip to stop from shouting in relief.

"She has a pulse. Draco call the ambulance," I asserted turning towards him before he nodded. As he started to talk on his mobile, I finally saw the crowd of people spilling out of the door hoping to catch a glimpse at the sight before them. "Get out of here, all of you!" I shouted in irritation as Ron started pushing people out of the door.

"Please be okay Hermione. I am _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have let you go off with him. You have to be okay," I whispered looking back down at her.

I finally got a good look at the sight of her before me and I felt pure anguish course through me. Her once beautifully golden party dress was ripped and pieces were hanging on together for dear life. Her bra was exposed and red marks were on her arms and thighs. Feeling a cold wind against me, I looked over to see Ginny place a blanket from the bed on top of her best friend. I looked at her, giving her an appreciative nod, which she returned as she held Hermione's left hand.

Stroking Hermione's hair softly, I put her head against my lap as we waited for the ambulance to arrive. It had to be the longest wait of my life and all I could think about was what I would do if I never got the chance to see those beautiful bright brown eyes again.

* * *

><p>You guessed it! It's Harry to the rescue! Lolz. We will have to see if Hermione wakes up. I wonder what will happen to Cormac? Click to the next chapter to find out!<p> 


	12. CH 12: Recovering

**CH. 12- Recovering**

* * *

><p>I moaned out softly as I struggled to wake myself up. I felt like a double decker had run over me repeatedly. My body ached all over and my head was pounding. I don't remember ever feeling quite this bad. It made getting my tonsils removed as a little girl a walk in the park. All I wanted to do was wake up from this horrible dream. Only it wasn't a dream I thought to myself as memories started to resurface in mind. Going to Draco's party with Ginny…talking with Harry…making out with Cormac. I abruptly opened my eyes as my breathing started to become irregular.<p>

"Oh thank god, Hermione you are awake! Let me get the doctor," a soft excited voice said as I saw long red hair sweep out of the room.

So that's where I was, in a hospital of all places. I hated hospitals. It reminded me of that one time when my cousin had gotten sick and my mum took me to visit her. I was 8 at the time, and that was the first time that I saw what death really looked like. She had unfortunately had cancer and was terminal. I still remember spending every waking moment with her until she passed away in this dreaded hospital. That's when I promised myself that I would never come back, until now that is.

"Hello Hermione. Nice to see you awake. I am just going to check your vitals for a moment," the doctor said, walking up to my bed with a chart in his hands.

Ginny stood anxiously to the side, holding her arms against her stomach. She always did that when she was nervous, which was rare. I felt bad that she had been put in to this position and I tried my best to smile reassuringly at her. She smiled back appreciatively.

"Well, everything looks good. I am very glad that you have woken up. You gave us all quite a fright. You have been out for two days," the doctor said turning towards me.

"Two days?" I asked in shock. What in the world did that creep give me?

"I know you probably have many questions and I will try to do my best to answer them. You were given a very high dosage of GHB and it caused you to become unconscious. When you were rushed to the hospital, you experienced circulatory or cardiac arrest and we proceeded with immediate surgery. You recovered well, but you did not wake up. If you hadn't woken up by the time that you did today, I am afraid the situation would have become very serious in the long run."

"I would imagine. Are there any lasting effects?" I asked apprehensively.

"There shouldn't be, but we would like to keep you for an extra day for observation. I will be sure to contact your parents; they were very worried about you. I will be back a little later to check up on your progress. It's good to have you back Hermione," the doctor concluded with a smile.

"Thank you, doctor…" I trailed off.

"Dr. Davis. Good day," He said before turning and leaving the room.

Ginny moved towards me and took a seat next to me on the bed. "I was so worried when you weren't waking up. I thought…"

"Shh, Ginny it's okay. _I'm_ okay. There is nothing to worry about," I interrupted reassuringly, reaching out a hand to comfort her.

"I am not ever letting you out of my sight again. You know before how I said, you need to get out more and experience life? Well, I change my mind, don't. I much prefer you as solid, rigid old Hermione," She said with a smile.

"Gee, thanks. So what happened with everything? The party, how did I get here, Cormac?" I asked looking at her.

"Well, after we found you. Draco called the ambulance and Dean and Seamus made sure to clear everyone out and clean up before the authorities got there. You know…underage drinking and all that," I nodded at her in understanding, beckoning her to continue. "Cormac, is officially expelled from school and facing brutal charges. The barrister in you would be proud. Hermione, you should have seen Harry in action! He was like a knight and shining armor if there was one. He just swopped in and pummeled Cormac like he was nothing. And when he saw you, he ran to you and was so patient and wouldn't let you out of his sight. I am actually quite surprised he isn't here at the moment. The nurses finally kicked him out and told him to go home and get some rest. He said he would come back later today."

"I can't believe I missed all of this and I really can't believe that Harry did all of that for me."

"Well believe it. Hermione, he was truly brilliant. I haven't been more proud of him. I think he has more than proved that you can trust him again," She replied giving me a significant look.

I smiled at her as she moved her new Cosmo magazine in front of me. I shook my head at her antics before I asked her to read the new gossip to me. All the while, my thoughts lingered on Harry. He more than deserved my gratitude, but was I ready to let him in again?

* * *

><p><em>Later that day—<em>

"Mum, I am okay, I promise," I said for the fourth time.

"Well you are my baby girl and I am your mother. I cannot help but worry about your well-being," She answered as she straightened my bed spread.

I smiled at her and gave a knowing look to my father seated at the seat next to my bed. He shook is head in amusement at my mother's behaviour. My parents had been here for the past hour after Ginny left, making sure that I was doing well. Once Dr. Davis read me a clean bill of health, my dad was satisfied, my mother on the other hand, not so much. She refused to believe I was fine until _she _gave the seal of approval. Mothers.

Hearing footsteps at the door, I turned my head in that direction. Harry was standing in the doorway, with flowers in his hands looking at me with a relieved expression on his face. I smiled at him, genuinely happy to see him.

"Harry, oh thank you so much!" My mother exclaimed running towards him and wrapping him in a huge motherly hug.

"Of course," Harry spoke out softly patting my mother politely on the back.

"Jean, give the bloke some breathing room," my father said as he reached for her, pulling her away slightly from Harry. Harry looked my dad in the eyes, giving him an appreciative nod. "Honestly though, we are very grateful for what you did for our Hermione here. It shows great courage and maturity. You are becoming quite the gentlemen."

"Thank you sir, but I would do anything for Hermione," Harry answered looking at me before shifting his beautiful green eyes back to my father.

"Well, we should be going. We will be back to pick you up tomorrow sweet heart. Now, do as the doctor tells you, don't argue with him," My dad said walking over to me and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I will daddy, see you tomorrow," I promised before being crushed by my mum.

"Be good okay? And if you need anything at all, call us okay? I don't care what time it is. We will be right here," She said as she reluctantly let me go.

"I will be fine. I love you guys," I responded at them with a smile before they waved goodbye to Harry and me and walked out the door.

Harry walked further in to the room and placed the flowers on my bedside table. He walked towards the bed, pulling the chair closer to it, before sitting down. There was a comfortable silence for a few moments as we both looked at each other in the eye. Brown and green.

"Thank you for the flowers. Lilies, they are my favourite," I said breaking the silence with a smile.

"You're welcome. I remember how you said they were the only flowers you would ever like because you wanted to honour my mum. I thought they could keep you company since you don't like hospitals because of what happened to your cousin," He replied smiling back.

"You remember that?" I asked in slight shock.

"I will always remember everything about you. You are important to me," He asserted with such conviction on his face I wanted to reach out and hug him, but I fortunately restrained myself.

"That's really sweet."

"I try."

I laughed a little and he joined in as we went back in to comfortable silence.

"How are you doing? Are you feeling better?" He asked in concern.

"I'm doing better. Awake. Listen, thank you for everything you did. From what Ginny told me, you really went above and beyond the call of duty," I answered.

He shrugged in response. "I hated seeing you that way and knowing that bloody coward did it really pissed me off. He deserved what he got. No one hurts my Hermione and lives to tell the tale without facing serious repercussions."

"_Your_ Hermione?" I asked playfully.

"Umm. That was not supposed to come out and it did and now I am going to hush up about it," He struggled to say as his cheeks started to tinge red. He was so adorable. Did I just say that?

"I am only teasing you Harry."

"Oh, right."

"I'm glad that you came here. I really wanted to talk to you about something," I said as he looked at me expectantly. "I know that I haven't been particularly accommodating these past couple of weeks, but you haven't give up on me. And that means a lot. You've proven yourself far more than I ever could have imagined and Ginny thinks that I should start to trust you again. And I am inclined to agree. So, if you would still like to be friends, I am up for it."

"Of course, that would be great," He answered with a slight upturn of his lips before he looked down at his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked noticing his sudden shift in mood.

"Don't get me wrong. I am glad that we are friends again and everything. It's just that, it not enough. I want to be _with _you, don't you get that?"

"Harry, I don't know. I think it's a bit too much."

"Hermione, listen I don't think I can ever be _just_ friends with you. It's all or nothing," He asserted putting the cards on the table so to say.

I honestly had no clue how to answer that statement. The logical Hermione for once in her life had no answer. What was my life coming to…?

* * *

><p><em>The next week at the championship football match—<em>

To say that things had been awkwardly tense between Harry and I these past couple of days since the hospital, was an understatement. Sure we talked and sort of hung out with each other in group settings, but whenever we were alone, I tried to make any excuse not to be. All he ever wanted to do was talk about _us, _us being together more specifically. I still haven't given him a solid answer and I didn't know if I really would ever be ready to. I would love to claim that it had to do with the fact that I still did not feel comfortable dating so soon after Cormac, but that would be a lie. I knew that Harry would never do what Cormac had done. There was no way that he ever could. So what was it?

These were my thoughts as I sat on the benches at my school's championship football match with Ginny and Luna. I had asked Ginny if we could make banners that said 'Red loves Draco' on them. She down right refused the idea. I thought it was amusing and very tasteful in my opinion. I turned to see Luna screaming excitedly next to me, waving a banner that read, "Weasley is our King". Now that was bloody brilliant.

"So what is going on with you and Harry? Please explain because I am dreadfully confused," Ginny announced over the crowd.

"We are friends," I answered back.

"Bible? We both know that something more than that is going on," She asserted crossing her arms and facing me.

"It's complicated I guess. We are friends like I said. However, he wants more and I am not particularly sure that I want to give him that. I like how things are going now. Why change it?"

"Maybe because you actually _do_ like him and you both need to get laid already. There is too much sexual tension going on there."

"Agreed," Luna inserted into the conversation.

"Excuse me, but I don't particularly approve of you guys putting my love life on display like that. Nor do I think that any of you have the right to judge. Gin, you refuse to go public with Draco for god knows what reason and Luna, you have done everything short of just going up and telling Ron how you feel. Everyone in the school knows, except Ron of course. So, until you two decide to do something about your love lives, stay out of mine," I asserted turning my eyes back on the game.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ginny and Luna smiling knowingly at one another. I don't know what that expression was about and I didn't think that I would like it. The crowd erupted in cheers as our school won the match. I smiled and clapped along with everyone else. The final score was 3-2. Harry had made the winning goal. That was my Harry.

"Oh wow that was great!" Ginny shouted over the crowd. "Are you staying for the awards ceremony?"

"Sure, why not," I replied with a shrug.

Ginny and I laughed as Luna went in to another chorus of "Weasley is our King".

I watched from a slight distance away from the awards ceremony on the field. All of the players were incredibly dirty from rolling around on the grass celebrating their win. Kind of like energetic pigs if you ask me. It was particularly amusing to see 'Lord' Draco rolling around as well. Never thought I would see the day.

"And now for the M.V.P. award. This year's player has continued to impress us throughout the years and we are looking forward to his future career with great interest. Without further ado, this year's M.V.P is Harry Potter!" The announcer said passing over the trophy to Harry.

I smiled broadly, barely containing my excitement. The small crowd erupted in cheers. Even Sirius was there, proudly clapping and whistling for his godson.

"Umm wow, thank you for this huge honour. It truly does never get boring," Harry announced playfully. "On a serious note, I couldn't have done this without my amazing mates _(shouting from the players could be heard)_ and my pain in the arse coach who worked us to death but nonetheless, I really respect him for it. This year has been an extreme awakening for me and has made me realize the important things in my life. Things I could never live without…" He trailed off as his eyes caught mine. "Umm screw it," He asserted as he sat his trophy down and ran towards me.

Everyone looked at him in confusion as he made his way over to me. I was in complete shock. What was he doing?

"Hermione, I am not taking no for answer. _You_ are one of the most important things in my life and none of this is worth anything if I don't have you in it to share it with me. Where does this leave us?" He asked desperately looking into my eyes.

Bolder than I have ever been in my entire life, I reached up and pulled his head down to mine and kissed him softly. He instantly responded to the kiss, putting his arms around my lower back and pulling me closer. I could hear people whistling and clapping in applause. I could even hear Sirius's, "atta boy!". But none of that mattered. All that mattered was that his lips were on mine and I was kissing him back with just as much intensity.

* * *

><p>Wow, so that was an interesting change of events to say the least. You know what I realized, I could just end the story here and it would be perfect. But then, it wouldn't be an M fic now would it? So of course it is not over! There is still more to come from this powerhouse couple. I hope you all enjoyed. Please read and review! Thanks! =]<p> 


	13. CH 13: New Beginnings

**Author's Note: **As usual, thanks everyone for the awesome reviews! This chapter will mostly be about finalizing relationships among other couples, but don't worry, action from our favorite H/Hr couple will ensue. Please enjoy!

**CH. 13-New Beginnings**

* * *

><p>I was reaching into my locker to pull my books out when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. I smiled as I felt strong hands turn me around and I looked into my favourite pair of green eyes. He smiled back at me just as brightly before leaning down to kiss me passionately on the lips. Forgetting about my books momentarily, I responded back immediately, feeling his tongue lightly enter mine. Things were going great until…<p>

"Oh not _again_. Gross!" Ginny announced as she opened her locker next to mine.

We broke the kiss looking knowingly into one another's eyes before I turned my attention to Ginny. "Hello, good afternoon to you too," I replied feeling myself blush uncontrollably about being caught.

"Yeah, yeah. No one more than I could be happier for the pair of you, but I don't want to see you playing tonsil hockey in the middle of the hallway. Find a nice broom closet or something like the rest of us," She answered filling her bookbag with an assortment of pencils.

"By us, you mean you and Draco I am assuming," I said purposely speaking loudly, which caused her to look around at the crowded hallway for possible students listening in.

"God Hermione! Not cool," She muttered disapprovingly. Harry laughed at our antics before placing an arm around my shoulder.

"Well I thought it was pretty brilliant. Hermione's just so beautiful, funny, smart, sexy…must I go on?" Harry said looking down at me. I hit it him playfully on the shoulder before Ginny rolled her eyes, muttering something about stupid lovebirds sucking all of the fun out of the world.

This whole week had been the best week of my life so far. Harry and I were getting closer than ever. I felt like our friendship had never ended and picked off right where we left it. Add in the extra bonus of him being an amazing boyfriend and I was in heaven. We had tried to work on our project more this week, but we always ended up getting distracted, having the most incredible make-out sessions I had ever experienced in my entire life. Sometimes I wondered where he learned to do that and then I remembered Cho.

To say that Cho wasn't taking the news of our new relationship very well would be putting it lightly. Harry and Cho ended up having a shouting match after school one day that ended with her attempting to hit him brutally with her tennis racket. Ms. McGonagall had heard the shouting from the parking lot and had rushed over just as Cho had taken her first swing at Harry. McGonagall firmly told her that her actions were extremely over the line and that she should have been ashamed to display such unlady like behaviour. Cho had been suspended for the last three days after the incident. And that is exactly why McGonagall was my favourite teacher.

I heard from Ginny that Cho had now concocted the idea that Harry was just going through a "phase" and would come running back to her by the end of the week. It was now officially the end of the week, so…

"Where the fuck is Draco!" Ron yelled angrily interrupting my thoughts.

"Wow, calm down mate. I think he had to finish an assignment for Mr. Flitchwick. He should be here relatively soon. You alright?" Harry responded, confusion showing all over his face.

"The bloody wanker is going to die that's what," Ron said, balling up his fists as his red face started to match his hair.

"What are you on about now?" Ginny chimed in crossing her arms across her chest.

"The nerve of you, just standing there like nothing is happening. I know what you two are doing. Rebecca told me!" He asserted, eyes blazing at his younger sister.

Harry and I looked at each other in shock and mild horror. This was not going to be good…

"What did she say exactly Ron?" I asked, trying to ease the tension.

"That Draco is shagging _my_ baby sister! Its true isn't? Don't lie to me. I am going to cut his bloody balls off!" Ron replied, shaking in pure anger now.

"Harry, do something," I whispered frantically.

"Uh mate. Rebecca isn't the most reliable source on the planet. She could have just made the whole thing up because she is mad at Draco for skiving her off. You know since they are no longer screw buddies," Harry interjected reassuringly.

"But why would he stop doing that unless he found someone better. Someone like _my_ little sister!" Ron countered.

Harry had a helpless blank face that I just wanted to kiss all over to comfort him. Before Harry could think of anything else to remotely save the situation, Ginny spoke out. "I am _not_ your property dear stupid _brother_ of mine. I can damn well sleep with whomever I want, whenever I feel like it," She asserted taking a step towards him.

"Oh Ginny, don't make him more mad then he already is," I said, trying to help out my redheaded friend.

"Hey, what's all the shouting about? I could hear you all the way down the hallway…" Draco announced trailing off as he looked between Ron and Ginny, his eyes finally lighting up to what was happening. "Look Ron, don't get mad at Gin mate-" He tried to get out.

"Don't you fucking talk to me you liar! She is not another one of your sluts to brag to us about. She is _my _sister. She doesn't deserve that. How could you do that to me?" Ron interrupted pushing Draco against the locker. Harry immediately stepped in between them.

"Ron, I know that. I really care about her okay? I wouldn't do that to her, you have my word. There is no one else. Just her and that's all I want it to be," Draco replied looking Ron in the eye.

Did Draco just admit that he and Ginny were dating?

"Did Draco just admit that he and Ginny are dating?" Harry whispered aloud to me. I nodded at him in shocked agreement. That was my Harry, brilliant minds did think alike.

Before any one could really make a statement to Draco's revealing announcement, a wispy voice sounded from behind Ron.

"Ronald, I think that it's about time that you take me out to dinner sometime. Does that sound good?" Luna asserted as everyone turned to look at her in shock for changing the current heated topic at hand.

"Um, alright?" Ron replied looking at her and us with an equally shocked expression on his face.

Leave it to Luna to ease over a tense situation with an awkwardly surprising one.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<em>—

"Oh this reminds me, my parents want you to come over one day this week for a family dinner," I said before taking another sip from my soda.

"That's odd. Why?" Harry asked, taking a bite out of his chicken leg.

"I don't know, I imagine it has something to do with us officially dating now. Dad probably wants to set the ground rules," I answered, rolling my eyes at the thought.

"Well I have probably broken most of them thus far. Nevertheless, I will do my boyfriendly duty and attend a Granger function," He replied smiling at me.

"Silly, it's not a duty. You should never do anything you don't want to do of course," I said reaching for the corn.

He looked at me with an odd expression on his face that made me raise my eyebrows in response. "What?" I asked finally, no longer able to take the peculiar expression.

"Its nothing. I am just so incredibly lucky to have an amazing girlfriend like you," He said before reaching over and pecking me softly on the lips. I smiled at him, trying and failing not to blush. Before he could reach in and continue the kiss, there was a knock on the window of his car. I pushed the button to make the window come down.

"Sorry about the wait, here is the mash just as you ordered," a young man said, handing me the bag of KFC.

"Thank you," I answered politely, sitting the bag down on the floor.

"Hey, if you aren't busy later, maybe you and I could..." the man started to say to me before the glass started to rise up quickly to silence the man. I looked over to see Harry's finger on the button that controlled the windows.

"Honestly, bloody prick had the nerve to hit on you while I am in the car. No home training I tell you," He said disapprovingly. I laughed at his antics.

"Harry, that was so mean. Poor bloke, he was just being nice," I replied, barely containing all of my laughter.

"Hey what about me? Here I am trying to give us a nice little dinner and a bloody wanker has to come and ruin it."

"I'm sorry poor little baby. You deserve better."

"That's all I ask."

"After all, you did take Sirius' Aston Martin without asking and everything."

"A special occasion calls for a special occasion car."

"I want to be there when you tell Sirius that."

We laughed for a couple of minutes before we continued to eat our meal in the car. I loved moments like this where the silence was not awkward but just comfortable.

"So today was quite eventful wasn't it?" He stated before he reached for another chicken leg.

"Definitely. Well, at least Draco and Ginny cannot hide anymore. The whole campus knows that they are dating now," I responded.

"And Luna? That was intense. I'm glad that she did it though. I thought that Ron would never find out otherwise."

"I know right? She's liked him for years now. Oh Merlin, what time is it?" I asked looking down at my watch. "Its half past 10, you should probably take me back soon," I said softly in thought.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Harry, do you know what day it is?" I replied trying to restrain my emotions.

"I know. I never forget. I just didn't want to think about it when things were going so well," He said dropping his chicken on the paper plate.

"Let's do it. I feel bad all these years with you having to deal with this every year on your own."

"Hermione, I need to take you back home. I don't want your parents to get angry with you."

"Harry, this is more important. Let's go," I asserted grabbing his hand in mine.

He nodded once before turning the car on, backing out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>I bent down to light a candle that we picked up from the store and placed two lilies down next to it. Rising back up from the ground, I walked back a few steps to where Harry was standing. I looked back down at the gravestone, Lilly and James Potter's gravestone to be more exact. Tonight was Halloween night, the night that Harry's parents were forever taken from his life by a crazed mass murder named Tom Riddle. Every year on that night since we were 10, Harry and I would go to the cemetery, light a candle, and place two lilies next to they're gravestones. It wasn't that far from the park, so our parents had always let us go together. But we had stopped going after our falling out and I always felt bad about that. I secretly still lit a candle for them every year at home in honour of their death. But today was going to be different, Harry and I were together now and he needed me.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, speaking in the dark of night.

"Just how hard it's getting not to remember anything about them. It's not fair, it will never be fair," He replied in the cool air.

"You won't ever forget them. You will always have people to remind you of them. Sirius will never let you forget them, you know that."

"I know. It still makes me angry that they never caught Riddle."

Sighing, I wrapped my arms around his waist in comfort. He held on tightly to me and together we stood in the cemetery, watching the flame slowly melt the candle. Suddenly, I had a strange sensation came over me as if someone were watching us, turning around discretely so as not alarm Harry, I saw a man look back at me before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>So this chapter was about establishing the relationships. Over the next few chapters, it will focus more on the romantic side of HHr's relationship with some lemony goodness I assure you. I also decided to give the story a little surprising twist to keep the story interesting. So who do you all think the man in the night is? Or was Hermione just imagining it? O.o. Click to the next chapter to find out!


	14. CH 14: What Goes Up Must Come Down

_**Edit**_** – 4/13/13 – This chapter has been edited to comply with ffnet's mature rating requirement. If you would like the full-uncut ****LIME**** filled chapter, please message me and I will email it you. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 14 - With Every Upside Comes A Downside<strong>

"So, how does it feel to officially be dating a Malfoy?" I asked on my mobile, continuing to pack my pencils and parchment into my bookbag.

"It's good. I guess it means we are both officially off the market," Ginny replied from the other end.

"Don't sound so disappointed."

"I am not disappointed."

"Are you upset about the fact that you can't use code names anymore like Red and ducky?"

"I don't get it. Draco was never ducky."

"No, but his favourite toy is," I responded playfully, zipping up my bookbag.

"You will never let him live that down will you?" She said sighing.

"Never. But go on, what's wrong?"

"Like I said, I am not disappointed. It's just that neither of us has officially ever dated anyone exclusively. So, it will be a new experience."

"For what it's worth Gin, I am more than positive that he genuinely cares for you. And that is saying something."

"Yeah yeah. So, are you off to Harry's for a little rendezvous session?" Ginny said changing subjects.

"If you mean am I going over to finalise our English project, then yes," I answered grabbing my keys off of my bedside table.

"Mmm hmm," She responded, clearly not believing me.

"Gin, we have our presentation to focus on for next week. There can be no distractions."

"Well good luck with that one and enjoy your snogging session."

I rolled my eyes at her antics. Harry and I could be perfectly immersed in our schoolwork without having to touch or snog each other. Receiving good marks was important to both of us.

* * *

><p>"…then I was thinking that we could end with the author's most influential quotes to really emphasize his work. What do you think?" I asked, turning to look at Harry from my position on his bed.<p>

He just stared at me, looking at my lips for a couple of seconds before returning his gaze back up to my eyes. "Harry?!" I asserted, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah sure. Whatever you decide is brilliant. Now can I _please_ kiss you?" He replied, leaning towards me before I placed my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Harry, we have a presentation next week. You need to focus," I said impatiently.

"I am focusing, focusing on how delicious your lips are and how good they feel against mine," He spoke with lust full in his voice. I tried to snap myself out of responding to that intoxicating sound.

"Maybe just a little break, but then we are getting back to work Potter," I asserted dropping my pencil on the ground.

"Yes ma'am," He replied smiling before leaning in to place his mouth upon mine.

I moaned against his lips, feeling his tongue swirl lazily with mine. I grabbed his unruly hair to pull him closer to me. He started rubbing the small of my back, making his way upwards. Breaking the kiss, he titled my head softly to the side to kiss along my neck. God his lips were heaven. I could never get enough.

I felt him place his hands under my shirt before rubbing his strong hands against my breast. "Harry," I gasped out in pleasure. I felt him smile against my neck. Smug bastard, but I loved every minute of it. Moving away from my neck, he gently pushed me to lie back against his welcoming mattress. He smiled at me before lifting my shirt up further to kiss his way down to my belly button. He swirled his tongue against it, making me squirm in delight. I felt him start to unbuckle my trousers and I covered my hands over his.

"I've never gone this far before," I spoke out nervously, biting my lip.

He immediately stopped his motions and sat up on the bed. Way to ruin the moment Granger.

"Oh, Hermione I'm sorry. I never considered that you might not have. It's just that I wanted you so much. Forgive me, we can stop," He said, trying desperately to amend the situation.

"I don't want to stop. I'm just nervous I suppose. I might not be that great," I said looking away from him.

He reached down and turned my face to make me look back into his eyes. "Hermione, I don't think that's possible. And I would never force you to do anything that you don't want to. You know that right?" He said beseeching me to trust him.

"Of course. I know that. You're not Cormac," I whispered, speaking the horrible name.

"We can get back to work on the pro—"

"Don't finish that sentence. I want to try. Harry, I want to be with you," I interrupted, placing his hand back on my belt.

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back down at me. "Are you sure?" He asked, trying to catch any hesitancy on my part. I nodded up at him in approval. "How about we go a bit slower? I want to try something else with you."

"Okay," I replied, wondering what he meant.

"Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Then just relax and let me take over," He said with a mischievous smile. I raised my eyebrow in response but nodded again in approval.

I did not like letting anyone take control of the situation beside myself. But I couldn't resist him. Nor could I resist that mouth. Speaking of mouths, Harry had just started kissing his way down my stomach before reaching for my belt and slowly pulling my trousers down. He then started kissing his way up my thighs and I had to bite my lip to keep from shouting uncontrollably at the wonderful feeling. Reaching for my knickers, he slowly started to pull them down. I willed myself to relax and not freak out. I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Relax baby," Harry said, as I started to calm down my breathing.

He inserted two fingers inside my slick folds and I gasped at the feeling…

* * *

><p>I was panting like an oversized dog and I could care less. Harry was a <em>god<em>.

He kissed his way back up my body and laid down beside me, running his hands through my hair. He pulled me closer into his arms and kissed me softly. "You are absolutely fantastic," Harry said quietly against my mouth.

"You're not that bad yourself," I answered with a bright smile coming to my face.

He chuckled and I joined in as he reached for the blanket to cover our bodies. Snuggling in closer to his body, I never thought that I could feel this safe, this amazingly comfortable in my entire life. And that's when I realised that I was in love with Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Later that week<em>—

Sitting in the park under my favourite tree, I was reading my book contently as I waited for Harry to arrive. Sirius had finally found out about Harry taking the Aston Martin out and decided that parenting was in order. Harry was technically grounded, but Sirius still did not understand the logistics behind it. Mainly the fact that one was not allowed to leave the house after such punishment was enacted. So naturally when Harry asked if he could go meet me at the park, Sirius said yes. I smiled at the thought. I wasn't complaining considering it meant that I got to see Harry. But maybe one day I would give Sirius some pointers on the logistics of parenting.

"Excuse me Miss, do you know the way to the nearest underground from here? I got all turned around. I am not from London," a man asked walking up to me with a map.

"Umm yeah sure. It's about 10 minutes walking down that way," I pointed behind him helpfully.

"Is that the quickest way to this restaurant on the map? I would really appreciate any help you could provide," He asked in distress.

Rising up from my place under the tree, I walked over to him and took a look at his map. He looked awfully familiar but I couldn't place it, before I could dwell too much on the idea, I felt the stranger place a cloth over my mouth. I kicked and screamed, trying as hard as I could to be released before I completely lost consciousness. My last thought was of Harry.

* * *

><p>Oh no why do bad things always have to happen to Hermione? Well, because it wouldn't be a story without it lolz. Dun dun dun. So who do you all think the mystery guy is? Please be sure to review and tell me your ideas. =]<p> 


	15. CH 15: Finding You

**Author****'****s ****Note:** Thanks to all the reviews and constructive criticisms. Always appreciated. Some of you have made some really good guesses about who the mystery stranger is. The next two chapters will reveal who it is with a slight twist. Remember this is totally A/U. I hope you like it. Enjoy! =]

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 15-Finding You<strong>

_Harry's POV_

Tucking my keys and my wallet into my pockets, I quickly closed my car door and headed towards our favourite spot at the park. Usually I would walk here, but I was running a little late due to the 'heated' argument I had with Sirius earlier about taking responsibility and the like. I admit that it was very unusual to see Sirius in discipline mode, but I appreciated the effort. Ultimately, it failed horribly. I really enjoyed his version of being grounded, which was basically non-existent. The one thing I learned from the whole experience was that the next time I took the Aston Martin out, I needed to make a mental note to fill the gas tank up to the same amount that it was before.

Arriving under the tree, I was disappointed not see Hermione. Frowning, I looked down at my mobile to check if I had missed any texts from her. It was really weird for her not to be here. She was always so prompt. I suddenly started to get the odd sensation that something was not right. Dialing her number, I listened as the mobile rang for a couple of seconds before going to her voice mail.

"Hey baby, I am at the park waiting for you. I thought you would be here already. Where are you? Call me back when you get this," I said into the receiver leaving a message.

I was about to settle down and wait for a bit under the tree when I saw one of Hermione's books lying half open against the tree. I reached for the book and noticed that the opened page had a note in it. I felt my heart stop as I read the note. This could not be happening…I quickly ran back to my car, praying to the heavens that Hermione was okay.

"Alright calm down Harry, are you absolutely positive about this?" Sirius asked trying to get me to stop pacing around our living room.

"I am _more _than positive. Now why aren't we calling Remus and Arthur Weasley to get on this right away! Hermione is in danger, she may even be hurt!" I shouted in frustration as I clenched and unclenched my fist.

"I think that you might be jumping to conclusions. Have you called Ginny? What if she decided to go out with her instead?" Sirius suggested.

I glared at him before picking up the phone and called Remus myself. Sighing, he grabbed the phone from my hands and started to talk to his long time friend about the situation at hand. I was back at home and still completely unnerved about the note left in Hermione's book. I knew that it was _him_ who had taken Hermione and it made me feel horrible to know that if anything happened to her, it would all be because of me. She never deserved any of this. She had gone through enough in the past couple of weeks to last most people for a lifetime.

"Remus and Tonks are on their way now. After they get a feel for the situation, we will see if Arthur needs to be notified," Sirius said to me, putting the phone back on the hook.

Remus and Tonks are both detectives for the London Metropolitan Police Department and Arthur Weasley, Ron's father, was the head of the Criminal Investigation Department. Growing up, Ron used to hate being teased about his father's career status. Kids would say stupid things like, 'oh no don't cross Weasley, he may just get his father to put you in jail!' But in that moment I could not be more thankful if that extra connection would prove beneficial toward finding Hermione safely.

"Harry, if you think it's _him_ behind it, then I believe you. I guess it's just hard for me, for all of us really, to even consider the fact that he is back. I want so much to believe that Hermione is completely safe, off with Ginny somewhere. That girl does not deserve another ordeal of this magnitude ever again," Sirius told me sitting down at the couch.

I nodded at him and took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. He was only trying to be supportive and I had no right to bite his head off about it. But when it came to Hermione's safety, I tended to go into extreme protective mode. I promised myself that I would never let a situation like what happened with McLaggen occur again and yet once more, it was happening. I would never be able to forgive myself if I lost her.

Waiting impatiently for Remus and Tonks to arrive only made things harder. Before I knew it, I had slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback, <em>_age __5_—

"_Would you like to play with me Hermione?" I asked looking down at my best friend._

"_Harry, you know I am not good with any physical type of activity. I am perfectly fine watching you play and reading my new book," She answered from her position on the bench._

"_Come on Hermione, I can teach you. Sirius said I am getting really good, like my dad. Maybe I can even go pro one day," I said, desperately trying to get her to play._

"_You are very good and that is exactly why I think you should continue on your own. Practise makes perfect."_

"_Hermione!"_

"_Okay, okay. Just don't try anything too hard," She relented, getting up to face me._

_I grinned uncontrollably and pulled her closer to me and kicked the football to rest at her feet. "I promise. Now lets try your aim. I will be goalie and you try to get it past me," I said, walking away from her towards the net my Uncle Sirius had bought me recently._

"_Harry! You said nothing hard. How am I supposed to get it past you?" She replied, biting her lip._

"_You can do it. I believe in you," I asserted, patiently waiting for her to kick the ball._

_She sighed, looking down at the ball, muttering to herself. She looked back at me and I nodded towards her before she kicked the ball past the net and to the opposite end of the small park._

"_Ugh!" She shouted in anger. "I told you that I couldn't do it!"_

"_Stop being so hard on yourself Hermione. I will go get it and I help you okay?" I said, walking closer in her direction. I put my hand on her shoulder as I saw tears spring to her eyes. "Why are you crying?"_

"_You__ should __have__ played __with__ Draco __today.__I__ only __have __my__ books, __I__'__m __just __Hermione.__ I__ can__'__t__ do__ the_ fun_ things __that __you __like __to __do,__" __She__ answered __sadly._

"_I play with Draco all the time. I know you don't like the things that I do and that's why I think you're cool. You try anyway. Let me go get the ball and I will ask Sirius to get us some ice cream," I said trying to cheer her up._

"_Strawberry?" She sniffed with a smile coming to her face._

"_Yeah," I nodded, grinning back at her. I patted her shoulder once more before I took off to go find the ball._

_I ran past Sirius who was sitting down at the bench, speaking with Hermione's mum. I turned a corner behind the swings and reached for the ball. Man she had kicked it far. Before I could pick it up, a foot was placed on top of it. I looked up at the man with a curious expression on my face. He kicked it up with his knee before handing it to me. _

"_Cool move," I said with a nod, holding the ball in my arm._

"_Years of practise. You're pretty good too. I saw you a couple of minutes ago. With moves like that at such a young age, you might even consider going pro one day," the man replied looking down at me._

"_Thanks!" I responded with a grin coming to my face._

"_You look so much like your father," He said softly with a shake of his head._

"_You knew my father?" I asked in wonder. I always loved to hear new things about the parents I never got to know._

"_I was one of the last few people he ever saw before he and your mum so tragically passed," He said with a smile._

"_Really?" _

"_I wouldn't lie to you Harry."_

"_H-how do you know my name?" I asked with a frown. If Hermione were here, she probably would have told me not to talk to strangers but I just had to know…_

"_I know many things. I bet you would like to see them again wouldn't you?" He replied before bending down to my level. I nodded to him in response but I felt scared all the same. I did not know this man but he seemed to know a lot about my parents. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a note and handed it to me. "This is for you, but don't let anyone else see it. Do you understand?" He said._

_I nodded at him, taking the note before I heard Sirius start calling my name. I turned around at the sound and by the time I looked back at the strange man, he was gone. _

_End flashback._

* * *

><p>"Harry, wake up mate!" I heard Ron yell into my ear painfully. I groaned in irritation before I started to open my eyes. Surrounding me was Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Ron, and Draco.<p>

Sitting up, my mind started to clear and my thoughts were right back on Hermione.

"Alright there Potter?" Tonks asked kindly.

"Yeah I am fine. Let's talk about finding Hermione. And what are all of you doing here?" I said.

"I told them to come. Ginny of course has a right to know and I thought you might need some extra support," Sirius spoke up. I nodded towards him in appreciation before turning back to the matter at hand.

"Is Hermione really gone?" Ginny asked me softly.

I nodded sadly towards her. She gasped in shock before Draco placed an arm around her in comfort. "I went to the park to meet with her. But when I get there, she was gone. I thought it was odd because it's not like her to not show up where she is supposed to be (everyone in the room nodded as if to say "Of course"). I called her mobile and there was no answer. I was prepared to wait until I looked down and saw one of her books on the ground," I recounted.

"We should definitely go back to the scene of abduction. See if there is anything else. But Harry, what I am most curious to know is, why do you think it's necessarily _him_?" Remus responded as his wife Tonks took notes in her notepad.

"Because of the note."

"Note? What note?" Sirius asked looking at me.

I handed Remus the piece of paper. "I found that inside of Hermione's book. I received one just like that when I was younger. Same writing, same everything."

"It says, 'You will both be with them soon'," Remus read a loud.

"Yeah, except on my note the 'both' is omitted. He was talking about killing me and now he is going to kill Hermione unless we do something about it."

"You just got a dodgy note. How do you know it's _him_ though mate? " Ron asked in confusion.

"Because I met him 12 years ago. Tom Riddle was the one who gave it to me," I said as the whole room stood still.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun. So were your guesses correct? The next chapter will discuss what good old Tom has been doing all of these years and why he has decided to make a sudden reappearance. Any guesses to why he came back? Click to the next chapter to find out!<p> 


	16. CH 16: Revealations

**Author****'****s ****Note:** Some scenes of **torture** are in this chapter but it won't be too graphic. Just as a heads up. Also, there will be some POV changes.

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 16-Revelations<strong>

I moaned in pain, finally waking up from a deep sleep. My head felt like it was on fire. Every bone in my body was hurting and I could barely open my eyes. The last thing I remembered was giving some man directions before meeting pure darkness. I say having trust issues isn't a bad thing when situations like this occur. I was such an idiot.

Trying to raise myself from the cold floor, I felt my arm pull back towards the ground. I looked around behind me and saw that I was tied up in chains that restricted my movement. I couldn't get up off the ground. I felt my heart start to race in fear and I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. Wherever I was, I was being held captive.

"Rise and shine luv," a man's voice called out to me.

I looked up at him as he took a seat on a chair next to my position on the floor. I tried to scoot away from him as far as possible.

"Don't be scared my sweet. I don't bite. Much," He said with a smile adorning his face.

I tried to figure out where I had saw him before. I knew that I had I seen him before he took me as his prisoner. He had dark black hair that was graying on the edges, a long straight nose, and light blue/grayish eyes. He was very thin and would be attractive for his age if it weren't for the fact that he was probably going to kill me.

"Where are we?" I asked trying to look around for clues.

"Somewhere only I know and where no one will began to look for you," He said, picking lent off his dark trousers.

"Please, let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone about this," I pleaded with the strange man.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. I have much bigger plans for you," He replied looking down at me patiently.

"What do you want with me?" I asked frightened by what the answer might be.

"You are just like a Christmas present come early. If I kill you, I will be killing two birds with one stone. Revenge will be served and ultimate pain will be inflicted upon the _great_ Harry Potter," He said rising from his chair and heading towards a table with instruments that I couldn't identify spread out across it.

"How do you who Harry is?"

"Oh please, after the oh so tragic death of his righteous parents, he became the talk of the town. 'The boy who lived'. He was the first child to escape my grasp. As the bloody news reported, I liked to have complete sets. Break whole families apart. First I would kill the parents and then the children as they looked on. But things didn't go as planned. His father made sure of that. 'Boy who lived'," He spit out in disgust. "He only _lives_because I will it. But don't worry, his time will come soon enough."

"You're him. You're Tom Riddle," I spoke out softly as tears started to stream down my face in memory of the Potter's death at the hands of this mass murder.

He turned his head around to look at me with a smile before turning back around to the table in front of him. "Good to know that you aren't the brightest in your year for nothing."

"You can do whatever you want to me. Just don't hurt Harry. You've taken enough from him."

"How nice of you to offer yourself in your beloved's place, but I don't need your approval. I will take whatever I want, whenever I want. And what I want is both of your deaths at my hands."

"Why are you doing this _now_? Are you that much of coward? Are you afraid of Harry, is that it?"

"Don't insult my intelligence you silly little girl. I am not afraid of a mere _boy._ It's _me_ that he should fear. I am in the thoughts that continue to plague his mind. I am in every terrifying excruciating memory of his parents' death that he remembers. I am in every sickening nightmare that he dreams about."

"Don't flatter yourself. Harry is much stronger than you will ever be you pathetic excuse for a human being," I spilled out in anger.

"How dare you!" He spit out as he rushed over from his position at the table to drop down beside me. He put his hands on my chin, thrusting my face upwards to look at him. I fought the urge to spit into the face that took away my boyfriend's parents so long ago. "I think you have had enough time to speak. I think its time to experience a little pain, don't you think?" He said with a wicked smile.

He started to raise his other hand to my cheek. Feeling a cold metal against my face, I looked at his hand to see a knife. I gasped in genuine fear. He moved the blade playfully against my face as I started to feel more tears rush down my face. I closed my eyes to block his face from my view.

"Shh, this will only hurt a little bit," He said with a laugh as he swiped the blade against my cheek.

I screamed out in pain, cringing and straining against my chains desperate to break free.

* * *

><p><em>A<em>_ little __while __later_—

I sat back against the wall and watched him meticulously clean his torture tools. The tears on my cheeks had dried and I had no more to give. The blood from my cut on my cheek had dried as well. I looked down to see the large cuts on my arms as blood collected beside me on the floor. I felt weak, drained and all I wanted to do was see Harry and my parents again. I hated this cold floor, but I hated the man that was causing all of this even more.

"You've been watching Harry all of these years?" I stated more than questioned softly from my position on the floor.

"Yes," He answered as he moved back to his chair beside me.

"What were you doing? Bidding your time? For what? To make Harry feel as if he were safe and could actually lead a decent life no matter how empty he may still feel because of what you have taken from him?" I said in disgust.

"You may think you have everything figured out, but you can't even begin to know the way that I think. Apparently, James Potter thought he had it all figured out. He knew that I had been tracking him for awhile. He had plans to make sure that I indeed was placed into the willing hands of the police. He and Lilly would be bait and lead them right to me. So he thought. They were good secret agents but not good enough," He responded with a distant look on his face.

"They were secret agents?" I said in shock. We were always led under the impression that they were traveling business representatives.

"Oh yes. And one of the missions was to capture me. My family killing spree was getting out of hand for the local police department. So, they brought in agents to help them in their efforts. I admit that I originally took the bait. I was always attracted to "perfect families". The night I decided to kill them was the night they made sure Harry would be in hiding with his godfather."

"So you didn't get the chance to kill the whole Potter family. And you couldn't after that. Harry was in constant protection, he had guards everywhere growing up as a baby. But what about after that? Sirius made sure to end the protective detail after he turned age 4. He wanted him to have a normal life."

"I thought about it. I even made an appearance once when you were children playing at the park. But then I decided on something even sweeter. What would be better than to allow him to grow up and have a child of his own, only to suffer the same fate as his precious parents? And only then as he begged me for mercy, would I end his pathetic excuse of a life."

"You are so cruel," I said with an ache of sadness in my heart for Harry.

"So I have been told," He answered with a smirk.

I sighed in frustration for the second time. Riddle had left half an hour ago to "attend to business" he had said. He told me not to try to escape before laughing wickedly at the thought of me even attempting to. And here I was half an hour later, doing exactly that. I had been trying to move the chair closer to me with my feet. I thought that maybe I could break it for a weapon to use against him as a stake of sorts and wound him enough to get the key from his pocket. The more I thought about it, the more "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" it sounded but hey, it was the only thing I could think of at the moment. There were times like these that I wished that magic was real.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed in anger as I managed to push the chair even further out of reach. I needed to get out of here and stop Riddle before he hurt Harry. He told me that he wouldn't harm Harry before killing me first which was a slight comfort in some twisted way, but that still didn't mean that he wouldn't torture him somehow.

I moved to lie on my side on the cold floor, taking deep breaths and trying to weigh my options. I could continue to wait here until he came back or figure out a plan to get out of here. I have never felt so helpless in my entire life. Before I could dwell too much on what to do, I heard the door open from up above and knew that he was back.

* * *

><p><em>Harry<em>_'__s__ POV_—

"Ugh this is so frustrating! We don't even know where to begin to look for her," I said, trying not to pull my hair out.

"The metropolitan police are on it Harry. I am sure something will come up soon," Sirius stated in comfort.

"That's not good enough. I should be out there," I responded as I continued to move back and forth through the living room.

"Not a good idea mate. What if the bloke tries to take you both captive? Or worse, axe you?" Ron spoke up from his position on the lounge chair.

"Well then at least I would know what condition she was in and I am willing to take that risk."

"Well I am not. I am putting my foot down. You will stay here and let the department do their work. You know that Remus and Tonks are great detectives and are bound to find something soon," Sirius asserted.

"Harry dear, I admire your efforts and I appreciate how willing you are to do anything to protect Hermione, but I don't want you to be in harms way as well. I could not bare it. Nor do I think that Hermione would want you to," Mrs. Granger said from her position on the love seat.

The Grangers had come over after Sirius had told them the news a couple of hours ago. Jean Granger had been mostly silent, trying not to break down into tears as she and her husband waited for more information about their daughter. I knew that the best people for the job were out there looking for Hermione but that didn't make me feel any better. The Granger's only daughter had been taken and it was more than likely my fault.

I nodded to Jean to let her know that I heard her and wouldn't do anything rash. I took a seat next to Ginny on the couch. She gave me an encouraging smile before she continued to look into the fireplace. Just then, the front door opened and footsteps sounded down the hall toward our place in the living room.

"Have you found her?" Mrs. Granger asked softly, rising from the couch with Mr. Granger's hand around her shoulder in support.

"No, sorry. We looked at the scene of the crime and it revealed nothing. I think our best bet at this point in time is to hope for a phone call," Remus answered as Tonks walked up behind him.

"You think that Riddle will call?" Sirius asked.

"Either that or we will hear from Hermione. It's typical behaviour in cases such as these. Harry, we need to ask you a few questions if that is alright?" Remus responded, turning towards me.

"Anything."

"Do you have any idea why he would take Hermione?"

"I've been wondering the same thing since he took her. I honestly have no clue Remus. Maybe to hurt me again? I don't know," I answered, running my hands through my hair in frustration.

Sirius patted me comfortingly on the shoulder before moving off to the side with Remus and Tonks to discuss something. I stared blankly at the wall, my thoughts clouded with images of Hermione being in pain and crying for me to save her. Once again someone that I loved was in harms way and there was nothing that I could do about it. They should change my name to the "_helpless_ boy who lived".

I heard an annoying buzzing sound off to the side before a flash of red hair moved into my line of vision.

"Mate, your phone is vibrating," Ron said shaking me from my thoughts.

"Let it ring, I don't care who it is," I responded before going back to my thoughts.

"Harry," I heard Ginny's voice announce in a trembling voice. Immediately Ron and I turned around to look at her. "It's Hermione," She said holding my phone up as it continued to buzz.

I ran over to her place by the couch and grabbed the phone in my hands. The room went silent as I answered the call.

"Hermione? Is that you? Are you okay?" I spoke into the receiver desperately.

"Harry," Hermione's voice responded softly in that sweet voice that I loved so much.

I sighed in relief, knowing that she was at least alive. As I was about to start speaking into the phone again Remus motioned for me to turn it on speaker and to keep going.

"Yes its me. Has it he hurt you?" I asked, afraid to know what the answer was.

"I will be okay. Harry, listen to me, you can't look for me anymore. He is going to kill you, probably after he kills me," She pleaded with me.

"No, I will never let that happen. Tell me where he is holding you—"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Potter. I thought you were smarter than that. I was going to let the two of you have a nice little goodbye conversation but now I must cut that short. Can't have you asking too many questions," Riddle's voice cut in.

"Let her go. You can have me. Where do you want to meet?" I said desperately.

Tonks handed me a note that said the police officers in the kitchen were tapping the call and trying to find the location. I just needed to keep the conversation going for a few more seconds. I nodded quickly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mrs. Granger and Ginny crying silently.

"You don't think I can get to you whenever I want? You always were arrogant. Just like your father. Don't worry, you will join the both of them very soon. Just you wait," He replied before I heard the phone disconnect.

"Dammit he hung up! Did you at least track the call?" I asked Tonks and Remus.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV—<em>

"Your boy is very foolish isn't he," Riddle said to me, throwing my phone against the wall, shattering it into pieces.

I didn't answer him and sunk even lower to the floor from my position on the wall. I tried to warn Harry as best as I could. All I could do now was pray to the heavens for him not to try to find me. I would most likely be dead by the time he arrived and I really couldn't bare for him to have another person he cared about die.

"Well, I think I let you live long enough don't you think?" He stated before moving to the table in front of his instruments.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as I felt more tears roll down my cheek.

"They always want to know why. As if that will make things better to have clarification. Perhaps it provides for a more meaningful death, whatever that may be. Would that make you feel better to know the purpose of your death?" He asked as he ran his fingers across the chosen blade.

I wanted to roll my eyes at his senseless antics but I just nodded at him instead. I didn't want to anger the already psychopathic killer as it was.

"Very well. Potter's death is less personal. It is simply a mission I have to complete a set. You on the other hand, are completely different. You see, you have done something to affect me personally and for that, you must pay the price," He responded walking towards me before bending down by my side.

"I don't understand. I don't even know you."

"Me, maybe not. But you have gotten to my son quite well and it is because of you that he is locked up in that hell hole called prison."

"Your son?" I asked in confusion. Great not only was he a killer, he was also completely delusional.

"Yes. Cormac McLaggen Riddle," He said out loud with a grin adorning his features.

My mouth dropped in shock and I couldn't help the large gasp that erupted from my mouth.

* * *

><p>Well was that shocking or what? Yes, yes I know that Cormac isn't <em>really<em> Tom's son but it makes for an interesting twist like I promised. Plus it's an AU fic, so I thought why the heck not? So a few more chapters of this and the story will sadly come to an end. On the upside, I have started writing another story that I will be posting up after I finish this. So look out for that when it comes. Feedback would be lovely thanks! =]


	17. CH 17: In Your Arms

**Author****'****s ****Note:** Hello all! Sorry for the very, very long awaited update but as you all know, life happens. Well now I am off for winter break and I am excited to finally be able to work on ending this story. There will be one more chapter of this left and then the journey will unfortunately all be over. =[

This chapter is inspired by the awesome Kina Grannis' song "In Your Arms". If you haven't seen the video yet, I definitely suggest that you go over to YouTube and check it out. Seriously it is one of the greatest videos I have ever seen. It gives me hope for quality music videos again.

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 17-In Your Arms<strong>

"How is that even possible?" I asked in shock at just hearing that my ex-boyfriend's father was a serial killer.

"Come now, you are an intelligent girl. Must I explain to you the nature of sexual relations? You see when a man and a woman get together—"

"Please spare me the details, I'm not an idiot. I was merely asking a rhetorical question. I'm in shock is all. Though Cormac's tendencies now make much more sense. The arrogance, the disgusting joy in harming others all comes from his twisted father," I asserted with a shake of my head.

"I told the boy that nothing good comes from women. You, like his mother, are both a pair of teases. They should be used for man's pleasure and procreation, nothing more."

I just silently fumed as I stared at the knife held in his hand. Was there really a point in arguing with a mass murder? "Your son got what he deserved and soon you will be brought to justice as well. It's only a matter of time."

"Silly little girl. After I am done with you, there will be nothing left to identify your body with and then I will finish the business with Mr. Potter that I should have completed years ago. Don't worry, your death will be swift. I will kill you before I chop you into pieces."

"Oh well, how thoughtful of you," I said sarcastically, repulsed at the horrid thoughts going through his brain.

"I am a merciful human being. Now, let's get this over with shall we?" Riddle spoke before moving the knife towards my throat.

* * *

><p><em>Harry's POV<em>

"Shouldn't we tell Harry about this?" Mrs. Granger spoke aloud.

"I don't think that would be the best course of action—"

"Tell me what," I interrupted, walking into the living room to face all of the adults.

Immediately Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Granger's eyes turned in my direction. Ginny, Draco, and Ron had tried their best to take my mind off of the situation by taking me out for a walk. The only reason that I went was because it gave me something else to do besides waiting. Waiting to see if the one person that I loved most in the world was alive or not…

"Harry, how was your walk?" Sirius answered, avoiding the subject.

"About as good as anyone who has their girlfriend's life in the hands of a mass murder. Don't change the subject. If you have news about Hermione, I have the right to know," I replied dispassionately, staring directly at Remus and Tonks.

They all looked at one another for a second before returning to the task at hand. "We were able to track the location of Hermione's mobile. We traced it back to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of London," Tonks said looking at me with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go save her!" I asserted, turning to walk back out the door.

"And that is precisely why we did not want to tell you. You have no sense of concern for your own safety when it comes to helping others," Remus said putting a strong hand on my shoulder to stop me from leaving.

"It's true that you definitely have this 'saving people thing' that Hermione likes to coin so well," Ginny spoke up in agreement.

"So I am a bad person because I want to stop a deranged psychopath from harming my girlfriend?"

"No mate, the exact opposite. What if that's exactly what Riddle is counting on? What if it's a trap?" Ron said looking at me.

"I don't care. I got her into this mess and it is _my _responsibility to get her out. While we wait here and decide whether or not to take action, its more time that we loose to be able to save her!" I yelled in frustration. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room for a short time before I blew up again. "Ginny, you are really willing to let your best friend die in there?"

At my words, her face started to turn bright red, reflecting her radiant Weasley hair colour. "How dare you even insinuate something as horrific as that! Of course I don't want that to happen but I am also thinking of what Hermione wants. And I know that she doesn't want to lose you. You've decided to come back in her life what, 3 months ago when it was convenient for you? Where were you when she needed you the most? So don't go playing the martyr now. You know what, I do blame you for any harm that comes to her. If it weren't for you, none of this would have happened," She shouted at me, bawling her fist together before running out the room into the kitchen.

"Gin," Ron said in disbelief, moving to stop his sister before I placed a hand on his shoulder. I gave him a nod before walking off after her.

I entered my kitchen and leaned against the opposite end of the wall. I stared at her for a couple of seconds, feeling like the biggest bloody bastard in the world before I worked up the nerve to speak up again. "I know that I cannot ever make up for the things that I've done. Hermione deserves so much better than me and I will never understand why she gave me the opportunity to become a part of her life again. But I do know that I will never take her for granted again. I am so very thankful that she had such an amazingly protective friend like you throughout these years."

"She has a great heart, that's why she let you back in," Ginny said looking at me from her side of the room.

"That she does. Look, it _is_ my fault that she got into this mess—"

"Harry, you know I didn't really mean that. I was just taking my frustration about the situation out on you," She interrupted apologetically.

"Nevertheless, because of who I am it is. And I am going to get her out this. I have to, but I cannot do this if no one is willing to try with me."

"Of course everyone wants her to come home safely. It's just that we don't want to risk you doing it."

"This is Hermione we are talking about it."

She sighed and nodded affirmatively to me before pulling me back out to join the others.

* * *

><p><em>A little while later—<em>

"Let's go over this one more time," Remus said to me as we stood outside the warehouse building in the cold London night air.

I rolled my eyes before answering him for the third time that night. "Remus, I get it. I won't jeopardize Hermione's life by going in there. I will wait for the police to do their job," I replied monotonously.

"Or risk your own life might I add? Listen, I shouldn't have even brought you here but you are like a nephew to me and I love you. And as your uncle, I am _begging_ you to let us handle the situation. I couldn't bare to lose you the same way I lost your parents. Not to mention the fact that Sirius would probably kill me in my sleep if I let anything happen to you," He said with a shake of his head.

I smiled at him before pulling him in for a quick hug. "Be safe Remus," I whispered into his ear before we pulled apart. He nodded at me before going towards the entrance of the building with the rest of the department.

I settled back into my place against the patrol car turning up the speaker on the police walkie-talkie. Sometimes it paid off being a police detective's nephew.

Remus gave his fellow officers a signal before they quietly entered the building. All I could do was pray that nothing happened to them and that they had reached Hermione in time. I don't know that I could live with the knowledge that she died because of me. I stopped my troubled thoughts as I heard voices come through the device.

"_We have you surrounded Riddle. Give us Hermione and come with us quietly and there will be no trouble," Remus announced._

"_Oh you mean besides spending the rest of my life detained in one of those dreaded detention prison cells? No thank you," a voice that I remembered to be that of Riddle's returned._

"_You are in no position to negotiate with the numerous amounts of crimes that you have committed. Now let her go before we kill you on the spot."_

"_I would like to see you try. I wonder who is faster? The metropolitan police department or me?" Riddle answered before I heard Hermione shout in pain._

"_I am warning you Riddle!" Remus yelled at him._

My heart started to race rapidly as I pictured the scenario in my mind. I didn't know what he was doing to Hermione but I prayed on everything I believed in to stop her pain and bring her back to me safely.

"_This is what is going to happen. I will give her to you in exchange for Mr. Potter," Riddle said._

"_That __is __**never**__ going __to __happen,__" __Remus __asserted._

"_Well then I guess that this knife is going to slice her throat and I am going to have a load of blood on my hands. You have one minute to decide if the girl lives or dies."_

"_Remus don't let Harry come up here, no matter what," Hermione spoke out softly._

The moment I heard her soft voice, I sprang into action. There was no way I was going to let her die because of me. I threw the walkie-talkie on the ground before racing towards the entrance. The police ran at me to try and stop me but I dodged them and ran into the building. I ran as fast as I could up the three flights of stairs.

Once I finally reached the top of the landing, the police task force grabbed me and detained me from entering the room.

"Harry, don't!" Hermione screamed at me with tears streaming down her face.

"Let go of me!" I shouted at the police holding me. I struggled to kick and knock them off of me as best as I could.

"Dammit Harry!" Remus yelled at me, glancing between where he held his gun at Riddle and where his unit had me now tackled to the ground.

"I knew he wouldn't be able to resist saving someone. Ever the hero, just like James tried to be," Riddle spoke out with a laugh as he pulled Hermione tighter to him.

I gritted my teeth in anger as I watched helplessly as Hermione struggled against the monster. "I am here now, let her go," I said from my position on the floor.

"The offer is only valid if you take her place."

"Don't let him off that floor," Remus ordered his unit.

"Remus, I am not going to let him kill Hermione. Order them off."

"I am not going to risk your life. I just can't Harry."

"Please, it's Hermione. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her."

"And I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to you."

"Don't do it Remus," Hermione whispered frantically. She winced in pain as Riddle nicked her with the edge of the knife.

"Remus," I shouted out desperately meeting his eyes.

He looked at me with tears watering in his eyes, as he tried to maintain composure. I nodded at him to let me do this before he finally relented.

"Let him go," He ordered his unit.

I felt the pressure against my back subside as the men released me from my place on the floor. I rose up quickly and walked swiftly towards Riddle and Hermione.

"Let her go now," I asserted, inches away from him.

Riddle smiled his devilish smile before throwing her forcibly to the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV—<em>

I was shoved to the ground with a thud and I struggled to reign in my pain at the landing. I looked up from my position at the floor as Riddle pulled Harry into his grasp and held the knife under his chin. I sniffled as I looked into those deep green eyes of his. He tried to smile lightly down at me and I couldn't help it as tears started to spill down my face.

"Alright, Harry and I have business to attend to so we need to be going. Really it was a pleasure to see you all again. We must do this again in a couple of years or so," Riddle announced as he started to glance behind him to make his way out the back door.

There was no way I was going to let him take Harry and make him suffer the same fate as his parents. Making my mind up quickly, I looked up at Remus intently from my position on the floor before quickly glancing back at Riddle. He nodded discretely catching my drift.

Mustering all the strength that I could, I kicked Riddle as hard as I could in the shin. The instant pain was enough for him to let his guard down for a split second and Remus took the shot, aiming at his head. I watched as Riddle's lifeless body fell to the floor next to me. As soon as Harry was released, he ran towards me and crushed me into his warm body. I could barely breathe but I tried to hold on just as tight. I never wanted to be without him again. I leaned my head against his shoulders as I felt Harry run his hands down my tangled locks, whispering comforting words to me. As I stared down into the eyes of my once attacker, I never felt more safe in my entire life in Harry's arms.


	18. CH 18: So Here We Are

This whole story has been inspired by Bloc Party's song, "So Here We Are".

_**Edit**_** – 4/13/13 – This chapter has been edited to comply with ffnet's mature rating requirement. If you would like the full-uncut ****lemony**** chapter, please message me and I will email it you. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 18 - So Here We Are<strong>

_Harry's POV_

"Holy shit it's raining like mad out there!" I shouted over the rain as I held my door open for Hermione.

"I told you, the forecast said that there was going to be heavy showers today. I honestly do not know why you sound so surprised," She replied as she took off her rain boots and placed them neatly against the wall.

"Well, I didn't expect for it to be _this _bad," I answered taking my own shoes off and placing them next to hers.

"Harry really? It's London," She said with a smile as she patted her soft hands playfully against my cheek.

I rolled my eyes at her in response and followed her to my bedroom. Her hair was drenched and mud was caked on her trousers and yet all I could focus on was the sway of her tight little bum. I was really going to go to hell one day.

"The best part about all of this is the fact that you thought it was going to be perfect weather for you to teach me to properly play football. Look at us. We are so filthy," She said against the frame of my bedroom door entrance.

"I swear next time, I will take your weather advice into deep consideration," I responded, tucking the stray strand of hair behind her ears. She smiled up at me pulling me into the room. I grabbed her hands gently in my own and felt the cold dampness. "You are freezing. How about I make us some tea?"

"That would be lovely. I just feel so incredibly disgusting right now with all this mud all over me."

"Well you are free to use my shower. Sirius is gone off on business for the weekend so we are alone."

"And what exactly are you implying?" She asked me with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"I am not implying anything. I am merely stating a fact," I answered trying to keep the grin off my face.

"Right. Well I think I will take you up on that offer to use your shower. I can't take this filth anymore," She said walking further into my room.

I nodded to her before walking off to the kitchen to start the teakettle. I put water inside the kettle and got two cups from the dish rack and placed a tea bag into each one. While I waited for the water to boil, I couldn't get the thought of a naked Hermione in my shower out of my head. I tried to focus on other thoughts to keep the blood from rushing to my groin.

My thoughts traveled to the past couple of weeks after the death of the mass murderer Tom Riddle. It had been a hard time trying to get things back on track again for both Hermione and me. Hermione had nightmares for a while about losing me. It had gotten so bad that her parents had wanted her to attend therapy to help deal with everything. She had quickly put her foot down at the thought and the matter was never discussed again. If it was possible, I had become even more protective of Hermione. I walked her to and from every class, texted and called her multiple times a day to make sure that she was okay, and took her everywhere she needed to go. Ginny told her that she thought that I was smothering her, but Hermione and I both had an understanding. We never wanted to be apart at the moment and it was working out fine for the both of us.

The sound of the teakettle going off interrupted my thoughts. I reached for the cups and poured the hot water into each one. Walking out of the kitchen, I went to my room to tell Hermione that the tea was ready. When I walked into my room, I heard the water still running. I smiled to myself as I heard her humming happily to herself in my shower. At that moment, I knew from this day forward that I would never be able to take a shower in my bathroom again without thinking of her being in it.

"Hermione, the tea is ready. I have some sweats and a shirt that you could wear when you come out. I can put it on the bed for you. Just come meet me in the kitchen when you are done okay?" I announced outside the bathroom door.

As I turned to take the clothes out of my wardrobe, she started to speak to me through the door. "Harry, do you think that you could come inside for a minute?" She asked.

My heart started to race a bit as I tried to press the naughty thoughts deeper into my perverted mind. This was Hermione we were talking about. She probably needed a towel or something.

"Yeah sure," I answered as I opened the door and walked inside.

I could see the outline of her figure through the glass and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle being in here for very long. I could see the curve of her breasts and that bum that I loved so much. I felt the blood pool to my cock at the sight.

"What is it that you need?" I struggled to get out, trying to sound unaffected.

"I was thinking, you are extremely dirty too. You should clean off," She replied through the glass.

"Yeah, I probably will after you're done and we have tea," I said, trying to stop myself from staring at her figure.

"Why wait? You can share the shower with me," She said softly.

"E-excuse me?" I stuttered.

"You heard me, get in the shower with me," She asserted in that incredibly hot Hermione-like tone.

I gulped down the saliva that coated my mouth. I swear this had to be a dream. I rubbed my hands against my eyes and opened them again. Sure enough, Hermione was still there, naked in _my_ shower. At this point my cock was pressing painfully against my trousers in the most threatening way imaginable.

"Harry?" She asked opening the shower door and peering out.

"Give me a minute," I answered.

She closed the door again and continued to soak her body. I breathed in and out once, trying to control myself. It's not like I never saw a naked girl before. I had seen Cho naked loads of times and Hermione that one time about a month ago, but nothing compared to this. Hermione was so precious to me and I knew that once I entered that shower there would be no way for me to stop myself from taking her right against the shower.

Making up my mind, I threw off my shirt and pulled down my muddy trousers and boxers to the floor. Tossing my wet socks aside, I reached for the shower door and pulled it open before stepping inside and closing it. Hermione moved further back to allow me room. I groaned involuntarily at the sight before me.

Soapsuds were traveling down her body at the most seductively agonizing rate possible. I watched as it slowly traveled from her round, nicely formed perky breasts, down to her smooth stomach before finishing down to the curls protecting her delicious mound. My cock was harder than it had ever been in my entire life and I had to physically restrain myself from reaching down and stroking it.

"Do you need the soap now?" She asked holding out the bar of soap to me.

How she was acting perfectly calm about this incredibly intimate situation was beyond me. However, I nodded and took the soap out of her hands.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," I muttered under my breath, praying to the heavens that I did not take advantage of her.

"What was that?" She asked looking into my eyes.

"Nothing," I said as I started to rub the soap across my arms, knowing full well where it had just been. "You know what, no, it is isn't nothing. You do understand the effect that you have on me right? I can't just stand and pretend like nothing is happening."

"Well I mean it is a natural reaction for a male isn't it?" She said sounding like her logical self.

"No, you don't get to play the rational card right now. Dear lord I can't do this," I said as I put the soap down and reached for the shower door.

"Wait, Harry don't go," She responded, putting her hand on my arm to stop me.

"Hermione, I can't be in here with you like this. Do you know the sick perverted thoughts going through my mind right now?" I asked her. She pulled her hand back from me and shook her head no. I walked towards her and backed her against the wall. "All I can think about right now is how incredibly sexy you look. I want to throw you against this wall and fuck you until I make you cum on my cock."

Her breathing started to pick up and I saw her eyes widen at my revelation. I continued on. "I am so painfully aroused right now that I can barely see straight. God, Hermione tell me to leave and I will because I don't think I can stop myself from taking you against this shower right now," I pleaded with her looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes.

She closed the distance between us and moved her hands down my face. "I want you Harry," She said softly, close enough for me to feel her breath against my lips.

I groaned again at her powerful words and grabbed her head and crushed my lips uncontrollably on to hers. I kissed her hungrily as I ran my hands through her beautifully untamed hair. I heard her moan against me as she tried to insert her tongue into mine. I let her have full access as I pushed her back gently against the shower wall. Our tongues dueled for dominance as I ran my hands down her hips and to her bum. I massaged the tight piece of flesh with my hand and I felt her moan in my mouth again.

Detaching our lips from one another for oxygen, I trailed kisses down the side of her face and to her delectable neck. She sighed in pleasure as I licked across the skin while I raised my hands up to feel her breasts. I flicked my fingers over the nipple and she rubbed herself against my straining cock.

"Fuck," I groaned out at the amazing contact. She smiled at me before she ran her hands down my body...

* * *

><p>"Wow," She said, turning herself into me.<p>

"Wow indeed," I echoed as I tore the used condom off and threw it in the rubbish bin.

I pulled her closer into me and ran my hands through her hair. I have never felt more content in my entire life. I had come to the realisation that Hermione was my life. I had been an idiot letting her go the way I did when we were younger. Thinking about Cho now almost made me laugh. Cho did not hold a candle to Hermione.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, sitting up to rest on my chest.

"Just thinking about how glad I am to be here with you," I answered as I stroked my hand against her cheek.

She smiled that gorgeous smile that I loved so much before placing a kiss on my heart. I smiled back at her in response.

"So here we are," She said looking into my eyes.

"So here we are," I echoed her sentiments before reaching for her to place a kiss upon her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So it is officially finished! ::tear:: I would like to thank all of my faithful readers and reviewers for sticking with me on my first HP fic. I really appreciate it. You have all been absolutely FABULOUS. Thanks again for everything and please review! –Anjie


End file.
